


The One Who Stayed

by Kissexiest



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Communication, Crying Kise Ryouta, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Healthy Relationships, High School, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Kaijou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Kise Being Kise, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, Kissing, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Minor Original Character(s), Model Kise Ryouta, Modeling, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Kise Ryouta, Relationship(s), Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Swearing, Top Kise Ryouta, Triggers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bitches being bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissexiest/pseuds/Kissexiest
Summary: 'As I turned around a corner I bumped into someone. I looked down and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes'Kise Ryouta a 17 year old boy who met a happy go lucky girl...but what will happen if he met another girl who is the complete opposite?This is a very slow progressing book so please be patient if you want to read it thank youu <3
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Original Character(s), Kasamatsu Yukio/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Original Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s)/Kasamatsu Yukio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Tanaka Akemi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm new to AO3 and I write for fun. This'll be my first fanfic I posted on AO3 so I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> This will also be updated every Friday 12:00pm PST (UTC+8)

**_Kise's POV_ **

I was walking around the street on my way to the photoshoot which will be held later at 1pm and it's 12:30pm now so I still have time. I was holding a cup of coffee in my left hand and my other hand was holding my phone and I stopped walking so I could take a good selfie of me for my fans  _ ‘Oh! this is a good pic' _ I thought as I continued walking  _ 'I wonder what I'll caption it' _

I'm Kise Ryouta, a first-year at Kaijou high, 17 years old and 189cm tall. I play basketball for fun and I'm good at karaoke....well the other way around and lastly I am a model, a handsome one that is. As I turned around a corner I bumped into someone. I looked down and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes rubbing her forehead as it made contact with my toned chest

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't see you there" I said. To my surprise she didn't yell or get mad at me for basically saying  _ 'I didn't see you since you were so small'  _ but instead she looked up at me and smiled widely

"It's okay! I wasn't paying attention ahead of me anyways" She said. 

She's really.... _ cute  _ I thought still staring at her. She seemed to notice I wasn't talking so she opened her eyes and saw me looking at her

"U-Um do I have something in my face?" She asked while touching her face. I realized I was staring at her for a long time which made me blush and immediately said no

"No! it's just you" I stopped and she's still looking at me waiting for me to continue "You look really cute" I finished and she suddenly blushed 

"My name's Kise Ryouta" I said as I held out my hand which she gladly took and shook 

"I'm Watanabe Rina nice to meet you Kise-kun" She said still smiling brightly "Ah..I have to go now Kise-kun see you then" She sent a wave and walked away from me  _ 'I hope I can see her again she looks really nice and sweet' _ I thought and I continue walking to where my photoshoot is being held

\----------

"Ah Ryouta-kun you're here!" A woman said to me as I arrived at the place 

"Hello!" I greeted them cheerfully 

"Ryouta" Someone called me so I turned around to faced them and saw it was the photographer "Sorry for the late notice but you'll work with someone today and make a couples shoot" He sighed "Don't worry you won't be touchy with each other" he finished and just looked at me as if asking if I'm okay with it

I nervously let out a chuckle "As long as we won't be super touchy I guess" I said and his eyes lit up "Great, sorry for the sudden change Ryouta" He said and walked away after a couple of minutes my 'partner' for this shoot has arrived and saw the familiar blonde locks and a pair of blue gorgeous eyes. I quickly went up to her and she looked my way locking eyes with me making her smile widely 

"Kise-kun!!" She said as she walked towards me "What are you doing here?" She asked me

"It appears that you guys know each other" The photographer said "This makes things easier, Rina-chan this is Ryouta and you guys will do a couples shoot today" He said while walking to the background where we will do the shoot motioning us to follow him 

"Thank goodness you're my partner for this shoot, Kise-kun," Watanabe-chan said, making me look at her with a confused face. 

"It's awkward if it's not someone you know" She said making me smirk and tease her

"But Watanabe-chan we only met earlier" I said playfully "At least I know you, plus you don't seem like a bad person as well" She said while pouting which made her extra cute

"Whatever you say Watanabe-chan~" I said as I walked to the shoot

_ -timeskip- _

The shoot is finally done and it's 8pm now. I was surprised by Watanabe-chan earlier, she was able to do all of the poses the photographer wanted and she also gave me tips on how I can improve.

_ 'Okay! I'm gonna call her Rinacchi!!' _ I thought as I looked around to find her.  _ 'Hmm maybe I should ask for her number so I can ask for more advice from her' _ I grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote my number down. I spotted her grabbing her bag and making her way to the exit

"Rinacchi wait!" I called out to her and she turned around to face me. I gave her the paper

"That's my number! I hope we get to take a photoshoot again together and maybe...hangout as friends?" I asked her and she chuckled 

"Okay I'll text you later, Have a safe trip back home Kise-kun" she said while walking away. I made a small victory dance since I'm gonna get her number later

"I hope we can be friends" I muttered to myself and went home to prepare for school tomorrow

**_Rina's POV_ **

I'm Watanabe Rina! A 17-year-old girl who is working as a model so that I can make money. Right now I am on my way to buy coffee since I didn't get enough sleep earlier and I can't fall asleep on my photoshoot later

I was happily walking until I turned towards a corner and bumped into something hard. I rubbed my forehead and apparently the 'thing' I bumped into was a person 

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't see you there" He said to me so I looked up and smiled 

"It's okay! I wasn't paying attention ahead of me anyways" I said with a close eyed grin. He didn't reply which made me open my eyes and look at him curiously and saw that he was staring at me. It was okay at first but it's been a whole minute and he's still staring at me

"U-Um do I have something on my face?" I asked touching my face  _ 'Did I smudge my makeup?? Or maybe I look like shit right now?? Wait I didn't put that much concealer under my eyes maybe he's disgusted by my eyebags maybe he-'  _ My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke

"No! it's just you" I stopped thinking and look at him waiting for what he's gonna say next "You look really cute" He finished and I blushed 

_ 'Me?? Cute??' _ I thought since no one ever said that to me

"My name's Kise Ryouta" He introduced himself and held out his hand which I gladly shook

"I'm Watanabe Rina nice to meet you Kise-kun" I said, still smiling. I saw the coffee in his hands and realized I haven't bought mine "Ah..I have to go now Kise-kun see you then" I said while sending a small wave and going to a nearby cafe

After buying my coffee I stopped outside the cafe and took a selfie so that I can post later on my Instagram until I saw my notifications

_ 'Holy 12 missed calls?'  _ I thought as I saw it was my manager. So I called back which she immediately picked up

"What's wro-" I was cutted off by her voice

"Where are you?! There has been a change in your photoshoot" She said frantically

"I just went to buy coffee why? What changed?" I asked as I take my time walking towards to where the photoshoot will be held

"Well missy you better go to (idk place) before 1pm since you'll be doing a couples shoot there" She said in a tone like a mom scolding her child. I look at my clock and saw that it's 12:55pm 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I yelled at my phone and started running towards the place

"I WAS CALLING YOU FOR 12 TIMES AN-" I ended the call whoops didn't want to be yelled at so early in the afternoon. I continued running and reached the lobby of the place _ 'Thank God it wasn't that far from the cafe' _ I thought as I made my way to the elevator fanning myself and taking deep breaths until I realized I didn't know who I was doing the couples shoot with 

_ 'I just hope he's not a creep'  _ I hopped off the elevator and saw the people greeting me 

"Hello I'm very sorry for being late" I said while bowing my head

"It's fine it's fine" The photographer told me soon I saw someone walking towards me and when I looked at them I saw the guy that I met earlier

"Kise-kun!" I yelled walking towards him "What are you doing here?" I asked him

_ 'Don't tell me...He's a model too?' _ I thought. Before Kise-kun could respond the photographer spoke to us

"It appears that you guys know each other" The photographer said "This makes things easier, Rina-chan this is Ryouta and you guys will do a couple's shoot today" He said while walking to the background where we will do the shoot motioning us to follow him

"Thank goodness you're my partner for this shoot Kise-kun" I said and he looked at me confused written on his face 

"It's awkward if it's not someone you know" I said and he smirked

"But Watanabe-chan we only met earlier" He said playfully and I pouted

"At least I know you, plus you don't seem like a bad person as well" 

"Whatever you say Watanabe-chan~" He said walking to the shoot before me

_ 'Hmph!' _ I thought as we began to proceed posing

_ -timeskip- _

_ 'Ah~ the shoot is finally done'  _ I thought as I stretched my body since we were having difficulties with one pose earlier making us stay like that for 10 minutes

It's now 8pm and I'm getting ready to meet up with my friend Nakamura Akane who lives near me and decided to drop and pick me up before and after work considering we're just near each other's houses. After packing up I grabbed my bag and went to the exit

"Rinacchi wait!" A familiar voice called out to me and I turned around facing Kise-kun. He held out a paper and I took it reading what's inside 

"That's my number! I hope we get to take a photoshoot again together and maybe...hangout as friends?" He shyly asked the last part. Which made me chuckle softly 

"Okay I'll text you later, Have a safe trip back home Kise-kun" I said walking away 

"Goodbye Rinacchi!!" He shouted and I just waved at him _ 'Rinacchi? A nickname I guess?' _ I thought as I went down the building meeting up with Akane at the front. Going to her parked car and getting inside the passenger's seat

"Yo Ms. Model-chan" She teased me 

"Stop it Akane" I said rubbing my temples 

"Well someone's grumpy" She said while starting her car going to my apartment "How's work?" 

"Tiring" I said tiredly and she chuckled

"I can see that" She said "By the way I applied you to Kaijou high school and you need to go there to get your schedule tomorrow" She said making me groan and nod. The way to my apartment was quiet afterwards

\----------

"Thanks for the ride Akane" I said while getting off her car

"Anything for my baby lil sis" She said with a toothy grin and I rolled my eyes "I'm not your baby lil sis Akane, anyways tell hi to aunty and your brother for me"

"I will now don't forget to go to Kaijou tomorrow and make sure to rest properly, don't skip meals okay?!" She reminded

"Yes yes I will mom" I said as I turned away from her taking the elevator and going to my unit

"I'm home!" I yelled. My smile dropped as I removed my shoes  _ 'As if someone will reply back' _ I thought and went to my room dropping all my things and removing my dress. I grabbed a kit from my bag and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself at the mirror 

_ 'How fake' _ I thought and I removed my blue contact lenses showing my purple orbs. Then I removed my blonde wig making my black long hair dropped to my waist

_ 'This is so much comfortable'  _ I thought proceeding to remove my remaining clothes and took a shower

Let me reintroduce myself, I am Tanaka Akemi a 17 year old loner pretending to be someone else since I don't want anyone else knowing me at work and I did it to live a new life being Watanabe Rina a happy go lucky girl. Compared to Rina I'm the complete opposite of her, I rarely smile and I'm gloomy. I don't make friends since it's just useless

Akane has been my best friend ever since we were little kids, my parents died when I was young making me alone until Akane's family decided to take me in making her like my older sister. They insisted that I live with them but I decided to live alone. I have bothered them way too much, at least this way I could still be independent. They were the only ones who know about my secret

I finished showering and wrapped a towel around my body  _ 'Oh right'  _ I thought as I grabbed my phone and the paper Kise-kun gave me earlier and texted him 

**Watanabe Rina**

_ Kise-kun! this is Watanabe Rina the one you had a shoot earlier (๑•ᴗ•๑) _

After a minute he replied

_ 'That's fast' _ I thought and checked his reply

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Ah!! Rinacchi!! _

_ Did you get home safe? _

**Watanabe Rina**

_ I did ^_^ _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ That's good UwU _

**Watanabe Rina**

_ Ah I've been wanting to ask but what does -cchi means in Rinacchi? _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Oh!  _

_ I add 'cchi' at the end of the names of the people I respect ^_^' _

**Watanabe Rina**

_ You respect me..? _

_ Why? _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Well you're a nice girl plus you were so good earlier at the shoot!!  _

_ Normally people couldn't get the poses the photographer was saying earlier _

**Watanabe Rina**

_ I see  _

_ Then does that make you Kisecchi? _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Ehhh? Rinacchi that's copying!! _

**Watanabe Rina**

_ Well I respect you too so what do I call you? _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ I'm flattered Rinacchi!!! _

_ Just call me Ryouta! _

**Watanabe Rina**

_ Okay I will  _

_ I'm gonna go to bed now  _

_ Goodnight Ryouta _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Goodnight Rinacchi!! Sleepwell _

_ 'He's still full of energy even in the evening what's with this guy' _ I thought as I put my nightgown and laid down on the bed 

_ 'Kaijou high...I hope things won't be like last time'  _ And I went on my journey to dreamland


	2. Kaijou High School

**_Akemi's POV_ **

_ 'This school is so damn huge'  _ I thought walking around the campus of Kaijou _ 'Where the fuck is this building anyway?' _ I asked holding a paper Akane gave me. I've been walking for 28 minutes looking for a single building. I sighed and sat on a bench somewhere and took a rest. I leant my head and closed my eyes  _ 'God why do I have to go school anyway? It's not like they'll be useful in my future job'  _ I thought 

My morning is not good at all. First I fell from my bed landing on my face earlier cause I was startled from my neighbours loud voices fighting who the heck will catch their dog's shit and the walls in my apartment is not soundproof at all, I mean who the hell fights about dumb things like that? Second I was in an elevator with a couple making out, like get your horny asses out of the elevator. Lastly I am damn lost in this big ass school.

I sighed again opening my eyes slowly raising my hand up in the air  _ 'The sky is so clear today not a cloud in sight' _ I thought  _ 'I should start walking again or else I'm gonna be late' _ I stood up and decided to ask a guard.

\----------

_ 'Thank God I'm finally here but....where the hell am I?! _ ' I thought standing in the middle of a corridor. Wondering how I got lost again? Well I asked a guard where the building is located and with his guidance I finally got inside but since this building is as complicated as the whole school...I got lost

I continued walking searching for the faculty room when I bumped into someone  _ 'What's with me bumping into someone for two days straight now' _

"O-Oh s-sorry" He said stuttering and blushing uncontrollably 

_ 'What's with this guy? A creep?'  _ I thought as I backed away from him. He seemed to notice my uneasiness and spoke

"I-I'm not a c-creep I swear" He said "I'm just really bad with g-girls" his voice getting lower and lower though I could still hear him

"A-Anyway are you new? I haven't seen you before" He asked

"I am" I said blankly 

"Do you know where the faculty room is?" He asked again and I didn't reply. He took that as a no and started speaking again

"Do you want me to show you the way?" He suggested making me look up at him and nodded

He has short, spiky black hair and sharp steel blue eyes. His eyebrows are thick and he's tall....Well for me since I'm short. His tie is a little bit loose and has a sports bag on his shoulders

He started walking with me following from behind

"M-My name's Kasamatsu Yukio a 3rd year" He said and glanced at me over his shoulder

"Tanaka Akemi 1st year" I replied still with a poker face

After walking for a couple of minutes we reached a door with the words 'FACULTY' written. I faced the guy called Kasamatsu and bowed slightly as thanks and went inside 

**_Kasamatsu's POV_ **

_ 'She didn't even say thanks' _ I thought as I stood in front of the faculty room. I scratched my head and began walking towards the gym for practice

When I got there I saw all of them whispering. I sighed  _ 'These slackers are gossiping again' I thought making my way to the locker rooms to change  _

"KASAMATSU!!" Moriyama called out my name making me mad

"YOU'RE TOO NOISY!!" I yelled back

"Is it true?! You have a girlfriend now?!?" He asked me while shaking my shoulders

"Eh?! Kasamatsu-senpai has a girlfriend now?" Kise suddenly interrupted us

"I don't have a girlfriend so stop it!" I said while removing his hands off my shoulders "I just helped her since she was lost!"

"This is unfair!" He said while dropping to his knees "I want to meet a cute girl too" He whispered to himself but all of us can hear it. Kise put a hand on my shoulder

"It's okay senpai you'll have a girlfriend someday" He said while wiping an imaginary tear. A vein popped out of my head and I punched him

"IDIOT! ALL OF YOU 30 MORE LAPS AROUND THE FIELD" I yelled at them and they groaned "Hurry up and go before I make it 50" I threatened them and they quickly ran out of the gym. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I suddenly remember the girl from earlier _ 'Well I guess she's kinda....mysterious?' _ I thought and joined the others jogging

**_Akemi's POV_ **

I went inside the office and walked to a nearby teacher

"I'm Tanaka Akemi, the new transfer student may I ask for my schedule?" I politely said to him

"Ah Tanaka Akemi nice to see you" He said while looking at a folder "Hold on let me just find it" He said and I looked around the office. It was simple, different teachers having their own spaces. Some of them are slacking off  _ 'I guess I'm not the only one who's sleep deprived'  _ I thought

"Ah! Here it is" The teacher snapped me out of my thoughts "Here is your class and schedule you'll start tomorrow" He said handing me the folder "Also, you can get your uniform in the room right across here" I bowed and left going to the next room

\----------

I was wandering around the school making myself familiar with the place  _ 'I wonder where the library is' _ I thought to myself as I walked, not knowing where to go. I passed by the gym and heard squeaking noises probably from their shoes. I peeked inside and saw the basketball team training. I saw a familiar spiky black hair

_ 'Oh? Isn't that the senpai that helped me earlier? What was his name again? Ka.....Kamatsuka? No Katasaku? Well whatever'  _ I walked away from the gym continuing to search for the library which was not that far thankfully

I entered the library and picked a book reading it until I needed to go home  _ 'No one will wait for me anyway' _ I thought and continued reading

_ -timeskip-  _

I was still reading when someone tapped my shoulder startling me. I looked at the guy and saw that it was the guard

"The library is going to close soon" He paused "If you still want to read that book you should borrow it" He said pointing at the librarian. So I borrowed it since I have nothing to do in my free time other than to read. On my way out I saw the basketball team going out of the gym, to my direction while I go the other way

_ 'I guess they just finished huh?'  _ I thought as some players including the senpai from earlier were passing by me ignoring them. Me not knowing a certain blond got out of the gym right after I walked passed it

**_Kasamatsu's POV_ **

Training's finally done and we were in the locker room preparing to head out after showering

"Let's all eat dinner together" Moriyama suggested

"Oh! We should!!" Kise agreed

"I w(a)nt t(o) g(o) a(s) w(e)ll" Hayakawa yelled and we didn't understand a word he said

“I’ll go too” Kobori said

"Sure" I said

We were all going out of the gym when Kise forgot his jacket making us wait by the school gate. Just as we were walking towards the gate I saw the girl I helped from earlier still wearing a poker face. She was carrying two books with her so she must be in the library earlier. I didn't look at her for long and continued making our way to the gate to wait for that blond idiot

**_Akemi's POV_ **

I was almost home when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Akane calling me so I sighed and picked it up

"What?" I said

"Wow you're still grumpy?" She teased

"I'm gonna hang up" 

"Wait!" She stopped me and I didn't talk waiting for her to say whatever she's gonna say

"Mom wants you to have dinner with us" She said

"Why?" 

"What do you mean why?! Can't we miss our little baby??"

"Oi I'm not a baby anymore" 

"Well you are in the family"

"I'm not related"

She took a deep breath

"You better be here in 10 minutes or else I'll tell the whole world that their 'model' is actually a gloomy loner so you better come here you ungrateful brat" She said hanging up leaving me with my mouth open from shock

"U-Ungrateful?" I stared at my phone in shock  _ 'That hag'  _ I thought and sighed making my way to Akane's house

\----------

"Oh? I didn't actually think you'd show up Akemi" Akane greeted me outside of their house

"Don't tell me you were scared?" Akane teased and I glared at her

"Shut up you hag"

"At least I don't go around faking my identity"

"Well at least I don't go and cry for three days because of a guy"

Before we could continue our own dumb fight auntie harshly hit us in the head 

"You guys never change huh?" She said a vein popping on her forehead and the two of us apologized 

"Kids these days" Auntie said while going back to the kitchen. I entered the house and removed my shoes going to the living room to wait until dinner is ready. I saw Ayato, Akane’s older brother playing Resident Evil 7: Biohazard so I sat next to him watching him play

"Long time no see Emi" He said, still playing and I just hummed in response. After a couple of Ayato's dying moments I sighed and snatched the controller from his hands 

"Hey I was playing!" He said trying to get the controller back

"Shut up you clearly suck and it's making me sad and pity your character" I said straightly and Ayato's eyes became teary

"I didn't raise you to be a sassy girl Tanaka Akemi!" He yelled at me

"I'm not your daughter" I said making him pout

"You're too old to be pouting like that Yato" I said not taking my eyes off the TV

"I'm only 25!!" He yelled

"YATO SHUT UP!" Auntie yelled

_ 'How chaotic, this is why I didn't wanna go' _ I thought as I continue to beat the boss

\----------

We were now in the dining table eating our dinner 

"How are you Emi?" Auntie asked me 

"Fine" I replied 

"You should stay for the night Emi" 

"I need to go to school tomorrow" 

"That's a shame" She said and the three of them looked sad. I sighed

"I'll sleep here during the weekends" Their faces suddenly lit up

"Ayato can you drop Emi to her apartment after dinner?" Auntie requested

"Of course" Ayato smiled brightly

\----------

"Thanks for the ride Yato" I said getting out of his car

"You still won't call me Yato-nii?" He asked me with a serious expression

"Cause we aren't related Ayato" I said bitterly and walked away from him going to my apartment. He smiled sadly

"You're a coward Emi" He said making me stop and face him

"What?" I glared at him

"Nothing" He said closing the door and started the car leaving me dumbfounded

_ 'Tch I'm not a coward' _ I thought as I kept my normal poker face and went up to my apartment. I opened the door and got inside closing it afterwards. I took a long and nice bath and prepared to sleep for school tomorrow

**_Kise's POV_ **

We were now in a family diner eating our dinner 

"There's a new 1st year student tomorrow" Kasamatsu-senpai said making all of us look at him

"Your relative?" Moriyama-senpai asked him

"It was the girl that I met earlier" He said and Moriyama-senpai became depressed

"Ah so lucky Kasamatsu I want to meet a girl too" He said

"Idiot! I just helped her" Kasamatsu-senpai said and continues to eat

"But senpai you'll never know if you'll like her" I said making him punch me

"We won't meet again we're on different floors" He paused "Maybe you'll meet her Kise since you're a freshman" 

"Oh! then if we're in the same class I'll help you with her!" I said with a grin

"I'm not interested ya idiot" He said

_ 'Hmm~ I wonder what kind of girl is she?' _ I thought and continued to eat my food. We talked for a while and soon went on our own ways

_ 'I hope she's in my class so I could tease Kasamatsu-senpai'  _ I thought and chuckled skipping on the way to my apartment


	3. Date

**_Akemi's POV_ **

_'This is the worst'_ I thought while listening to the teacher with a scowl on my face. Why you ask? Let's go back a few minutes before the present time

\----------

I am now in front of Kaijou standing by the gate looking at the campus before walking to the building I went yesterday _'Hopefully I can find it'_ I thought but after a while I was lost again so I followed some girls who have the same uniform as I do and it worked thankfully. I walked inside the building and looked for my classroom '1-C'. 

After a few minutes I still couldn't find my classroom _'Me and my no sense of direction how great'_ I thought. While walking and looking at the paper the teacher gave me yesterday in hopes of me finding my class I spotted the senpai who helped me 

_'Should I ask for help?'_ I asked myself _'No, I can handle this myself’_ I was about to turn away but I looked at my watch and saw it's only a few minutes until class starts _'But I'll be late if I dont'_ I sighed swallowing my pride and walked to the senpai I met yesterday. I tapped his shoulder and looked at me confused but when he saw me he quickly blushed

"Y-You're the girl from yesterday...T-Tanaka was it?" He asked still blushing

"Yes" I said blankly remembering what his name was again

"W-Well what is it?"

I paused for a while and sighed

"I....I'm lost" I said

"What c-class?"

"1-C"

"F-Follow me" He said and started walking and I followed behind him. After walking and roaming the corridors we finally arrived at a classroom with a 1-C above it

"Here it is" He said pointing at the classroom

"Thank you" I said and bowed slightly

"H-Hey" He said and I looked up at him

"W-Well if you ever need help in making your way s-somewhere search for m-me" He said and ran away

 _'Weird'_ I thought and looked at the door _'Should I go inside or wait for the teacher?'_ Just as I was about to open the door, someone called me

"Ah! Tanaka-san" The teacher called me

"Wait for me to call you inside okay?" He said and I nodded. He smiled and went inside, closing the door. After a few minutes of them greeting each other, the teacher finally opened the topic about a new student

"Alright class you will be having a new classmate starting today!" The teacher said gleefully. He faced the door and shouted "You can come in now" He said. I opened the door making my way beside sensei

"Tanaka Akemi nice to meet you all" I said monotonously and bowed. Some of them were whispering with each other 

"Now for your seat" He said, eyeing the classroom "Ah! take your seat beside Kise Ryouta" I froze 

_'Did I hear that correctly? Kise Ryouta?! No no no maybe they have the same name'_ I thought already scowling not wanting to be with his bright cheery attitude in school. _'Kise in work is enough'_ But sadly my hope is shattered when the teacher asked this Kise Ryouta to raise his hand

"Ah you probably don't know who he is" He said and faced the class "Kise raise your hand" He said to the blond man which he eagerly followed. This was no other guy with the same name, that guy is the real _Kise Ryouta._ I walked towards the seat beside him and sat on it ignoring the blond and everyone else in here

**_Kise's POV_ **

_'Oh? A new student?? Lucky~'_ I thought as I remembered what Kasamatsu-senpai said yesterday

"You can come in now" The teacher said and a girl with jet black hair and a pair of violet eyes walked in

"Tanaka Akemi nice to meet you all" She said with no emotion even a robot has more feelings than her

"Now for your seat" Sensei said and looked around the classroom. Our eyes met and he looked at the empty seat beside me "Ah! take your seat beside Kise Ryouta" He said

 _'Oh! I must be really lucky'_ I thought

"Ah you probably don't know who he is" He said and faced us "Kise raise your hand" I raised my hand eagerly excited to be her seatmate. She walked towards the seat beside me and sat not even giving me a glance

 _'Eh?'_ I thought _'I'll just try to befriend her later at lunch'_ I looked ahead and listened to class 

_-timeskip-_

It's already lunch and I looked at Tanaka-chan and saw that she's sleeping. This continued for a week, she's always sleeping during lunch and when it's dismissal she's already gone

 _'I guess she really doesn't want to talk to someone huh?'_ I thought as I walked to the gym for practice

"Hello!" I greeted everyone at the gym

"Oh! Kise you're here" Moriyama-senpai greeted me back. After practice the coach gave us some tips and advice for us to improve as well as some strategies to win

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" I yelled at him

"What?!" He asked grumpily

"The girl you met last week is in my class" I said to him making everyone join the conversation

"Is she cute?!" Moriyama-senpai asked me

"Hmm she's mysterious and she never talks to anyone in class but I guess she’s cute" 

"Ah~ the cold beauty" He said and all of us sweatdropped

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked

"I'll help you be with her!" I said cheerily and he punched me again

"Idiot! I said I'm not interested in her" 

We continued to bicker and eventually went home

 _‘Hmm...I said I’ll do it for Kasamatsu-senpai but a part of me wants to be friends with her personally’_ I thought determined to make Tanaka-chan my friend

**_Akemi's POV_ **

Luckily for the past week, no one bothered me until lunch came ruining my peace

"Hey" Someone said. I stood up and walked towards the door of the classroom

"A-Ah Wait!" Someone said and I still ignored it thinking it was for someone else until they tapped my shoulders making me turn back and saw Kise waving at me

 _'Oh dear lord please no'_ I thought predicting what he'll say next

"Let's be friends Tanaka-chan!" He said with his normal bright aura

 _'Ugh I'm right'_ I thought

"I don't want to" I said and left the classroom leaving him alone. Soon he catches up, still bothering me to be his friend and I refuse him every time he asked

"But Tanaka-chan you don't know where the cafeteria is don't you?" He said making me stop walking

"I don't" I said hesitantly. His face brightened up and grabbed my hand walking towards somewhere I don’t know, probably the cafeteria. After him dragging me around the building we finally arrived at the cafeteria which I regret. There are so many people fighting for food

 _'Disgusting'_ I thought and released my hand from Kise's grip walking away from him

"Oh? Tanaka-chan where are you going?" He followed me

"Somewhere not crowded" I said not looking at him

"Then I'll follow you" He said, that made me even more pissed

"Why are you following me anyway?" I asked him

"I want to be friends with you!" He said

"Why?" I asked him and he didn't reply for a while

"Well I don't want you to be lonely" He said and I looked at him

"That's none of your business" I said and continued walking "Stop following me" Which he did luckily

I go back to the classroom, sat on my desk, laid my head on my arms and pretended to sleep so that no one will bother me

 _'I guess I won't be eating lunch again'_ I thought

A few minutes passed and some of my classmates are back for next class. I looked at the clock and saw I still have a few minutes until class so I stood up and walked out of the classroom looking for the comfort room

God must be on my side today, I found the comfort room pretty quickly. After I finished what I was doing I washed my hands, dried it and went outside to go back to class. If I thought that God is on my side right now I am a 100% wrong

I bumped into a girl a bitch one at that

"Ugh watch where you're going ugly" She said to me and harshly bumped into me on her way inside the comfort room. I sighed and walked towards my classroom where I found a bread and a chocolate drink on my desk with a note. 

_'Tanaka-chan!'_ I already cringed knowing who it was _'I didn't see you eating lunch so I bought you some!! you should eat or else you'll get thin'_ I was going to place it back on his desk until my stomach growled

 _'Ugh now I owe him one'_ I thought. I quickly ate it before the teacher came. Soon Kise came back from the classroom and saw that I finished the food he bought for me. He smiled and happily took a seat beside me

_-timeskip-_

Classes were done. I quickly packed my things and went out. Soon I heard footsteps behind me 

"Tanaka-chan~" Kise said behind, following me

"What?" I asked

"What are you going to do now?" He asked playfully

"Go home" I said _'And work'_

"Where do you live?"

"None of your business"

"I see...I'm going to work now" He said and I hummed in response

"Aren't you on the Basketball team?" I asked him remembering some girls fangirling over him

"Huh? Ah we don't have practice now since exams are coming up" He said and I just nodded

"Anyway! I actually work as a model!" He added "You should buy the magazines where I'm on the cover page"

"Why should I do that?"

"Hm? Cause we're friends! and friends support each other!!" He said enthusiastically

"Who said we're friends?" I asked him

"Eh??! It was only me who thought that we're friends?" He said with fake anime tears

"Obviously and we just talked earlier" I said. We keep on talking until his phone rang

"Hello?" He picked up 

"Ah Ryouta" The voice on the other side said _'That voice is awfully familiar'_ I thought

"You'll be collabing with Watanabe Rina again" He continued and I stopped walking making Kise stop as well

"Ah I see then I'll be there soon" Kise said and hang up

"What's wrong Tanaka-chan?" He asked me

"Nothing" I said and continued to walk

"Ah Tanaka-chan I would walk you home but something came up at work so I have to go now I'll see you tomorrow!!" He said and ran away

 _‘Who said about you walking me home anyways’_ I thought, walking towards my apartment. I called Akane so she could pick me up. After a couple of minutes my manager also called saying I'll be having another collab with Kise and I said okay in the most brightest way possible without changing my facial expression 

After getting home, I took a shower then dried my hair and put it in a small bun afterwards. I put on my blue contact lenses hiding my purple ones and continued to do my makeup. I chose a cute dress and a jacket with matching boots. Finally I put on my blonde wig putting bobby pins all around it so it won't fall later

Akane called me saying she was already downstairs so I went out showing my brightest fake smile. I hopped on the elevator and waited for it to go down. Lucky for me no one got on while I was there

"Oh! If it isn't my favorite sister!" Akane said through the car window

"I'm not your sister" I said going inside her car

"Yes yes again with the denial shit" She said and started the car going to where the photoshoot will be held

\----------

"Ah Rina-chan!!" The photographer greeted me once I arrived at the shoot

"Rinacchi!!" Kise greeted me as well

"Hello!!" I greeted them with a smile

"The people loved your couples shoot last week and were begging us to make you two shoot again together which led us to our situation right now" He said

"I see" Ryouta said "Well, I really like working with Rinacchi!!" He said

"Oh Ryouta-kun you flatter me too much" I said with a soft smile

"Eh?! Already on a first name basis??"

"Ah my cute Rina-chan is gonna be taken now"

"Ryouta-kun isn't for everyone now"

People were whispering about us, making me uncomfortable. Ryouta must have noticed this so he apologized for saying that I should call him by his first name which I completely denied. The shoot went smoothly since the both of us didn't make any mistakes

"Rinacchi" Ryouta called out to me

"What is it Ryouta-kun?" I asked him

"Let's have a date this weekend"


	4. Not-good-with-girls

**_Akemi's POV_ **

Here I am in a cafe waiting for Ryouta to come since he suddenly asked me out on a date two days ago

\----------

_"Let's have a date this weekend" He said making everyone at the shoot stop and stare at us_

_"D-Date?" I asked_

_"I-I mean as friends! A friendly date I also want to ask you to teach me more about how I can improve modeling" He said scratching the back of his head. I thought for a while and decided to say yes since I have nothing better to do_

_"Thank you Rinacchi!!" He said bowing_

\----------

I sighed regretting my decision _'Well whatever I'll just give some advice and go home'_ I thought. After a couple of minutes Ryouta finally came

"Sorry I'm late Rinacchi" He said while panting

"Did you run?" I asked giving him a tissue

"I did since I was already late" He said taking a seat in front of me

"It's fine don't worry" I said with a smile

We talked about modeling for a while and gave him tips and advices to how he can improve further as well as some questions about myself and modeling

"Eh?! You started when you were in Middle School? Me too!" He asked shocked

"Yeap! I won a contest in school and some people just scouted me" I shrugged "They were also offering money in exchange so I guess I did it for the money" I said looking down at my drink. 

"That's really cool Rinacchi!" Kise exclaimed

"How so?"

"Well they just wanted me since I have a good face" He said while rubbing the back of his neck "To be honest I feel like the people at school just want to be around me since I make more money being a model the same goes with the girls in my school you know?" He stopped and looked down on his lap "They just either want to go out with me because of money or looks no one really likes me for me" 

_'I guess he's having problems too huh?'_ I thought and sipped on my drink

"Ah! I'm rambling now sorry Rinacchi" 

"No it's okay you're probably keeping it all to yourself anyway feel free to open up Ryouta-kun!" I said _'I want to go home'_

"Let's talk about you Rinacchi!" He said

"Me?" I asked and he nodded

"What do you want to know Ryouta-kun?" He thought for a while

"What school do you attend to?" He asked making me sweatdrop

"I do homeschooling" I said making him hum in response

"What about you?" I asked

"Kaijou High School!"

"I see that's a good school" I sipped again and thought of another question "Are you okay with school though? Since the people there seems like gold diggers" I said and he laughed

"Yep! Although there was a new girl" He said making me focus on his words

 _'Is that me?'_ I thought

"A new girl?" I asked tilting my head

"Yea! I won't say her name since she might get mad but she's really cold and she doesn't even spare a glance at me" He said

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked

"I just really want to be friends with her since she looks" He stopped "Really lonely" I narrowed my eyes at him but returned them to normal afterwards

"She reminds me of myself when I was in Middle School. I was really lonely back then but I found Basketball and made it my hobby making friends along the way" He said

"Eh? You're in the Basketball club?" I asked even though I already knew this

"Yep!" He said with a bright grin "Anyways! I want to be her friend since she isn't like the others who are fake when they are with me. She doesn't even look at me for 5 seconds" He said embarrassed

"What if she really doesn't want to?" I asked making him sad but was replaced by a determined smile

"I guess I'll have to try harder then!" He said confidently

"I see" I said and I finished my drink 

"I have to go now Ryouta-kun do you still have questions?" He thought for a while and eventually said no _'I can't wait to get home'_ I thought. I said goodbye to Kise and made my way home. I called Akane to pick me up again since I don't want people crowding me. After waiting for a while Akane finally came

"Jesus fucking Christ what do you think of me? Your chauffeur?!" Akane angrily said getting out of the car pushing me inside the passenger's seat. She roughly closed my door and went to the other side of the car

"I'll sleep in your house" I said and Akane looked at me horrified 

"Who are you and what did you do to my baby lil sis?!" She asked terrified

"I'm still Akemi you idiot and I'm not your baby lil sis!" I said

"Oh thank god it's just you" She said and started the car making our way to my apartment so I could change my clothes and pack some so I have an extra over there  
  
\----------

Auntie and Yato were looking at me with wide eyes

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"N-Nothing it's just...You're really here" Yato said

"I did say I'm sleeping here every weekend didn't I?" I asked passing by them to go inside the house

"Cause your dumb pride won't let you sleep here idiot" Aunty said to me

"Well I'm here now aren't you guys happy?" I asked them sarcastically

"We are since our little baby is here now" Yato said hugging me

"I'm...not your....little baby..." I said losing breath because of Yato's body crushing me 

"Yato-nii you're killing her!!" Akane told him making him let go of me

"Sorry sorry" He said ruffling my hair. Slapping it away I made my way inside the house so I could unpack my stuff. I went to a room where I stayed when I was younger. Surprisingly it was clean, I guess auntie cleaned it while I was gone

I opened the closet and removed the old clothes replacing it with new ones. I folded my old clothes neatly and packed them with a plastic

 _'I should donate them to the homeless children'_ I thought ready to head out with a cap on. 

"Where are you going?" Akane asked me 

"Giving this to the homeless children" I said raising the plastic full of clothes

"Oh? Who knew you're still nice" She said. I rolled my eyes going out of the house

"Wait!" Akane shouted making me stop walking and faced her

"I'll come with you" She said catching up to me

"Why?" I asked and started walking

"It's been a while you know? Plus it's getting dark it's dangerous to be alone" She said nudging me in the shoulder and I just hummed in response

_-timeskip-_

"I'll go inside since it's crowded and you hate crowds so wait here for me okay?" She said

 _'It's dangerous to be alone my ass'_ I thought and waited for her. 

It was really cold since it's almost winter and I didn’t bring my jacket since I thought it would be quick but I was wrong since it was really crowded inside the charity house. After 6 minutes I was still outside with my hands inside my pocket to keep them warm

 _'What's taking her so long?'_ I asked myself looking at the door

"Oh? Tanaka-san?" I looked at who called me and saw that it was Katasaku-senpai...or was it Kamatsuka?

"Katasaku-senpai" I said my hands still in my pocket

“I-It’s Kasamatsu” He said sheepishly

“Oh...Sorry”

"I-It’s okay, w-what are you doing here?" He asked me. Of course he's still blushing

"Are you lost?!" He asked me with...worry in his voice? Nah impossible he wouldn't possibly be worried we aren't even friends

"No, my family friend lives here and I sleep with them during the weekends" I said blankly

"I see, I actually live somewhere near here" He said standing beside me. We were silent for a while and he decided to break that

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked

"Yes she's donating my old clothes inside" I said 

"T-Then let me keep you c-company" He said and I nodded. 5 minutes passed and we were still waiting for Akane and for the past 5 minutes, no one said a word. It's getting colder and colder every minute so I started shivering a little. Kasamatsu-senpai seemed to notice this so he removed his jacket and put it on my shoulder. I looked at him surprised

"W-Well you l-look cold s-so um w-well" He continue to stutter

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him

"N-No I wouldn't g-give it if I was r-right?" He said with a soft smile

"I see" I said wearing the jacket

"Who are you?" A voice said behind us and we both turned to see who it was

"And w-who are you?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked Akane back while panicking

"Well I'm this girl's sister" Akane said pulling me away from Kasamatsu-senpai

"I-I see" He said and bowed "Kasamatsu Yukio, Tanaka-san's a-acquaintance" He said and Akane just hummed

"And what were you doing with her?" She asked again

"W-Well she was alone so I thought it would be safe if she's with someone else since it's pretty late" He said making Akane smile brightly

"I see!" She said happily "Hey hey Kasamatsu-kun" She added making Kasamatsu-senpai look at her waiting

"Why don't you become her friend?" Akane said. Kasamatsu-senpai blushed and I glared at her

"F-Friend?! With a g-girl?" He asked

 _'Oh right he's not good with girls'_ I thought and was about to refuse Akane but she interrupted me

"Obviously! What are you gay?" Akane asked sarcastically and I poked her hard "S-Sorry" She said 

"I-It's fine" He awkwardly scratch his head

"I don't need friends" I said glaring at Akane and walked away

**_Akane's POV_ **

_'What's with her always so grumpy'_ I thought as I watched Emi walk away. I looked at the guy who was with Emi

"Sorry she can be quite a pain sometimes....well every time" I rubbed the back of my head

"I-It's okay" He said 

"Anyways, Thanks for keeping her safe earlier" I said, making him blush. I tilted my head

"Why are you blushing even harder now?" I asked him

"I-I'm not really g-good with g-girls" He said embarrassingly and I burst out laughing making him blush even more

"Sorry sorry" I said wiping the tears in my eyes from laughing

"I hope you can be her friend someday Mr. not-good-with-girls-san" I said and walked away catching up to Emi

**_Akemi's POV_ **

"Emi!!" Akane called out to me but I didn't wait for her since she was still talking with Kasamatsu-senpai

"Emi! Why don't you give that guy a chance? He seems like a good person" Akane said

"And because of the _'seems like a good person'_ look what happened to me in the past" I said

"But Emi I don't feel anything bad in that kid"

"Drop it Akane" I said

"Sorry" She muttered

We got home pretty quickly and I immediately went inside my room 

_'Oh shoot, I forgot to return the jacket of Kasamatsu-senpai'_ I thought removing his jacket _'I guess I'll just return it next time'_ I walked towards my bed and just laid on it staring at the empty ceiling. After a couple of minutes I dozed off to sleep  
  
A/N: A little angst heree just a warning

\----------

_"Emi!!" A young girl was calling her friend. Her friend looked at her and smiled brightly_

_"Saki!" She replied_

_"Come on let's play over there!" The brunette called out to the young girl who followed her behind. They were in a colorful garden, the weather is great and most of all, her parents were there watching them from afar. Saki grabbed the young girl's hand and dragged her to the house. Saki was pulling her too fast that she tripped and fell to the floor_

_When she looked up, the scenery was changing in front of the young black haired girl, the garden full of flowers now wilted, the sunny weather became cloudy and her friend and parents were nowhere to be seen. She ran and ran and finally_ _reached a place, her middle school where all her nightmares began_

_"You slut"_

_"Ew why are you with her?"_

_"Hey did you see the picture of her? What a whore"_

_All of them are whispering looking at her while holding their phones. She sobbed and begged for help but no one came, that's when she realized she_ was **_alone_**

**_\----------_ **

I opened my eyes and I sat up on my bed panting, tears filling my eyes. I looked from left to right and saw that I was in my room _'I-It was just a dream Akemi breathe in breathe out'_ I thought calming myself. Minutes passed and I was still trying to calm myself so I went to the bathroom and washed my face 

"Emi?" Yato called out to me

"Yea?" I asked in my normal voice not letting him know what was happening to me

"Dinner is ready, come down after what you're doing" He said and I said okay in reply. I looked at myself at the mirror and saw that I looked shitty and dumb as hell but I didn't mind it since who cares?

"Wow you look shitty" Akane said when she saw me

"Thanks, appreciate it" I said sarcastically. We ate dinner and surprisingly Yato was quiet the entire time

 _'Did something happened to him?'_ I thought worrying for him

\----------

"Yato" I called out to him. We were the only ones left in the kitchen since we were assigned to wash the dishes

"A-Akemi" He stuttered. Weird he never calls me Akemi unless something is going on

"Is everything okay? You look pale" I asked him cleaning the plates with soap and him washing it after

"H-Huh? Of course I am" He chuckled nervously

"I'm not dumb Yato I could tell if something is wrong" I said, still cleaning the plates. He sighed 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" He said. I looked at him and saw he had a sad smile. I decided to drop it since he looked like he doesn't want to talk about it which I respect so we just continued washing the dishes

I raised my hand for a high five since we always do it every after washing the dishes but he walked away not even looking at me

 _'Seriously...What's wrong with you?'_ I asked worry with my eyes


	5. Familiar

**_Kise's POV_ **

"The one who scored the highest in class is..." The teacher said to us "Tanaka Akemi!!" He said happily and Tanaka-chan stood up to get her paper. I looked at mine and it was really....depressing.

 _'Uwah, my scores are so low'_ I thought _'If this continues my grades will drop and I can't play basketball anymore'_ I thought getting even more sad. I looked at Tanaka-chan's paper and saw that all of it have perfect marks. An idea popped in my head, I smiled and leaned towards Tanaka-chan

"Tanaka-chan~" I called her and she looked at me at the corner of her eyes "Please tutor m-" I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say cause she turned me down already

"Ehhh?! Please Tanaka-chan!!" I whined "Please please please Tanaka-chan" I begged her

"No" She said, glaring at me. I pouted and gave her my best puppy eyes "Please?"

"No" She said not affected by my cuteness

I sat back on my seat pouting thinking of ways on how I can improve studying _'Maybe Rinacchi knows?'_ I thought deciding on asking her after class

_-timeskip-_

"Oi Kise" Someone said and draped an arm over my shoulder "Let's go karaoke" He said I realized it was my 'friend' (idk random name)

"Sorry I can't, I'm busy today" I said smiling awkwardly not wanting to be with them

"Eh? Boring" He said and removed his arm around me, walking away. I sighed, I searched for my phone to text Rinacchi

**Kise Ryouta**

_Rinacchi!!_

After a few minutes of waiting Rinacchi replied back

**~Rinacchi~**

_Ryouta-kun! Hello!_

**Kise Ryouta**

_I was wondering if you could help me in my studies T__T_

**~Rinacchi~**

_Hmm I'll see what I can do!!_

**Kise Ryouta**

_Really? Thank you Rinacchi!!!_

**~Rinacchi~**

_Don't thank me yet Ryouta-kun, I still don't know if I know what your topics are_

**Kise Ryouta**

_Okay! Do you want to meet up and discuss this right now?_

**~Rinacchi~**

_Hm...maybe later? I'm still busy_

**Kise Ryouta**

_Okie! 5pm?_

**~Rinacchi~**

_Sure!!_

**Kise Ryouta**

_Let's meet up in Maji Burger!_

**_~Rinacchi~_ **

_Okay (๑•ᴗ•๑)_

I smiled _'I hope Tanaka-chan will also agree to teach me'_ I thought and went to the gym for practice

**_Akemi's POV_ **

_'I'll just say I don't know what the lesson is all about'_ I thought. I was walking towards the library when I bumped into someone again

"Ugh bitch move out of my way" She said. It was the same girl that bumped me last week in front of the comfort room. She was with two girls and 3 boys so I stepped out of their way and passed by them

"Wait" She said grabbing me by the arm

"What?" I asked her

"You're the bitch that seats next to my Ryouta" She said gripping tightly on my arm

"Ha? As far as I know, he doesn't have a girlfriend" I said removing her hands off of my arm

"Hmph! I will be soon" She said

"Do what you want" I said turning away from them so I could finally read in peace

"I didn't say you could go now bitch" She said and grabbed my wrist now

"What is it now??" I asked my patience getting thin

"Get away from him he's mine" She said and glared at me

I grabbed her hands off my wrist and gripped it tighter than she did. She winced

"Listen here blondie I don't want to be with him so shut your mouth" I said releasing her hands "By the way that idiot isn't an object that you can claim" I rolled my eyes and walked away from them

“HEY!” She shouted but I ignored her “I AM AI NANASE THE ONE WHO’LL BE KISE-KUN’S GIRLFRIEND!!” She yelled and I continued walking 

_‘Like I care’_

I arrived at the library and returned the books I borrowed last week. I went to a bookshelf and looked for the book that I want to read until 4 pm. I grab the book that I wanted and sat down on a long table by myself

\----------

It was now 3:57 pm, I stood up and went to the librarian saying I would want to borrow the book I was reading. She softly grabbed it from my hand and proceeded to do the paper for borrowing. I saw on her side is a magazine where Kise and I are on the front cover...well Rina to be precise

 _'How fake'_ I thought and looked away from it waiting for the librarian to finish

I walked out of the library and went to my apartment to change my whole self

_-timeskip-_

"Rinacchi!!" Someone called out to me as I enter Maji Burger

"Ryouta-kun" I said softly as I made my way to him

"Thank you for coming here to help me Rinacchi!"

"No worries Ryouta-kun!" I said smiling at him. Kise opened his bag and grabbed some papers inside giving it to me. I leaned my head on my hand as I tried to identify where he got it wrong. But then again I didn’t want to waste my time so I'll just say I don't know how to solve them

"Ryouta-kun" I said sadly "I don't know this problems" I lied and he looked sad

"O-Oh it's okay Rinacchi!!" He said with a smile

 _'Does this guy ever get tired of smiling?'_ I asked myself

"I'll treat you to dinner for coming here Rinacchi as thanks!"

"Even though I wasn't a great help?" I asked

"Yep!! Well you came here so I guess it means you cared right?" He asked brightly

 _'Not really'_ I thought

"Yep I do Ryouta-kun!" May Jesus Christ forgive me for lying too much

We ate dinner and he said he needed to drop by school for something I don't know so I went home peacefully

_-timeskip-_

"Tanaka-chan!!" An annoying voice greeted me so early in the morning when I walked inside the classroom. He ran towards me and clasp his hands

"Please teach me" He said with his eyes closed

"No" I said walking pass him sitting on my desk

Lucky for me the teacher went inside before Kise could whine more

"Okay class" He said seriously "The make up test for the people who got low marks on their exams will be on the first week of summer" He paused "If you pass the first test you can spend the rest of your summer vacation happily but if you fail...you'll take classes on your whole vacation so study up!" He said and I could feel Kise's soul leaving his body

\----------

It's lunch now and people are leaving to go to the cafeteria. I planned on staying in the classroom again and sleep but surprisingly the person beside me didn't leave the classroom, instead he was studying

 _'He really wants to pass huh?'_ I thought and rested my head on the desk and sleep

 _'How peaceful'_ I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep. But sadly, luck is never on my side, someone tapped my shoulder continuously. I lifted my head and looked at the blond man beside me

"What?" I asked

"What are you gonna do after class?" He asked

"Home"

"Please teach me"

I stared at him for a minute and refused

"Eh?? Why??" He whined

"Cause I don't want to" I said and he pouted

"Please? I'll do anything Tanaka-chan!!" He said and I looked at him

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"If I teach you, stop bothering me after" I said. He thinks about it for a while and decided to agree

 _'Ah my peaceful days are coming soon'_ I thought happily

\----------

"Let's go Tanaka-chan!!" Kise said dragging me to the library

"W-Wait" I said catching my breath

"I'm not a dog you can drag around dammit" I glared at him

"Hehe sorry" He said while rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed freeing my wrist from his hand and went to the library

"Ah Tanaka-san it's nice to see you again" The librarian greeted me. I came here so often I already made an acquaintance

"Oh? You know her?" Kise asked me and I just nodded

"That's amazing Tanaka-chan!" He said and I looked at him weirdly

"How so?" I asked

"Well you became friends with the librarian!! I want to be friends with you too!" He said

"We're not friends and I don't want to be friends with neither of you" I said and he just hummed in reply. I sat at a table and he sat in front of me

"Let me see you test papers," I said holding out my hand. He took the papers from the bag and gave it to my hand. I leaned my head on my hand as I try to identify where he got it wrong the second time

**_Kise's POV_ **

She took my test papers and leaned her head on her hand

 _'Huh? She looks familiar in that position'_ I thought and continued to stare at her. She looked at me with an annoyed expression on her face

"W-What?" I asked nervously

"You suck" She said straightly and sighed. She took a notebook out of her bag and sat next to me

"Here listen you do this if you want to get...."

\----------

 _'Tanaka-chan is really good at teaching'_ I thought as I continue to solve the problems she taught me. After a while of answering, she checked it and surprisingly I got almost all of it

"We'll just continue this until your exams and you're good to go" She said arranging my test papers

We both stood up afterwards and head home

"Tanaka-chan where do you live?" I asked her it was pretty late and I don't want her to go home alone

"I can handle myself you should go home" She said and continued walking

"I'm going to the same place anyway, let's go together!!" I said and she scowled

We were walking together when (random guy name or smth) walked up to us

"Yo Kise" He said

"Hey" I said awkwardly

"Are you going home?"

"Yea" I chuckled

"Oh? Your girlfriend?" He asked, looking at Tanaka-chan. I was about to say we're friends but Tanaka-chan spoke up first

"Acquaintance" She said blankly

"Heh?" He said "Anyways, Kise you have money with you?"

"Ahh none with me at the moment" I said nervously

"That really sucks" He said and turned away "See you then" I sighed in relief

"Your friend?" Tanaka-chan suddenly asked

"Huh? Oh no, not really" I scratched the back of my head and she just hummed in response

**_Akemi's POV_ **

_'That guy is seriously just using him for money disgusting'_ I thought still walking towards my apartment _'This is why making friends is useless, they'll just use you for their own satisfaction'_

"Tanaka-chan maybe we're neighbors?" Kise said given that we're still walking together in the same way

"That would be the worst" I said

"So mean" He said

After a couple of minutes we reached my apartment

"Ah I live here, do you live nearby? I can walk you there" He said and I scowled at the building he was pointing

It was the apartment that I live in

"I also live here" I said

"Eh!? No way!!" He shouted

I didn't listen to him since I left him alone there standing going to the elevator

"Ah! Tanaka-chan wait for me!!" He said running towards me. I rapidly pressed the close button since I don't want to be with him alone. Sadly for me, since he was an athlete he can run fast and managed to hold the elevator before it closed completely

"You're so mean Tanaka-chan!" He pouted and I looked away

"Huh? No way!! I'm on the same floor as well!!" He said and I looked at him horrified. Turns out we were really neighbors, our unit is right beside each other

"Good night Tanaka-chan~" He said and I went inside my unit not giving him a reply

 _'How am I going to explain myself if he found out that Watanabe Rina lives in the same unit as I do as well?!'_ I asked myself

"Ugh this is the worst" I said to myself and changed into a more comfortable clothes, eating dinner afterwards. My phone for work suddenly vibrated, checking the notifications I saw it was from Kise. Scowling even more I checked it

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_Rinacchi!!_

**Watanabe Rina**

_Yes Ryouta-kun?_

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_Guess what??_

**Watanabe Rina**

_Did something good happen?_

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_YES!_

_So remember the girl I told you?_

_Well she is actually the smartest in class and I got her to agree to teach me!!_

**Watanabe Rina**

_Wow congrats Ryouta-kun!!_

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_And here's the best part!!_

_We're neighbors （｡ >‿‿<｡ ）_

**Watanabe Rina**

_I see_

_Good for you Ryouta-kun!_

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_This is the first step in becoming her friend!!_

**Watanabe Rina**

_How so?_

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_Well since we live next to each other and she's teaching me_

_We'll be closer than before!!_

**Watanabe Rina**

_You're very optimistic Ryouta-kun_

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_I don't know why but_

_I really want her to be my friend_

_I feel like she's hiding something and it's hurting her_

_I just want her to release that since I know what that feels_

**Watanabe Rina**

_Hm...but Ryouta-kun you also have to respect her_

**Ryouta-kun (work)**

_I will don't worry I won't force myself too much on her_

**Watanabe Rina**

_That's good_

We talked for a while and I said goodbye first since I wanted to sleep already. I charged my phone and lay down in my bed

 _'You'll give up on being my friend anyway after knowing_ _ **it,** and after that you'll leave me so __what's the point'_ I thought as if Kise could hear it. _'Well whatever'_ I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep


	6. Brother's love

**_Akemi’s POV_ **

I spent my free time tutoring Kise so that he could pass and play basketball while I have my peace back. Surprisingly he is a fast learner, he managed to understand the problems in 2 tries making me wonder if he learns fast then why the heck didn't he learn when the teacher was teaching us

I sighed and checked the sample problems I gave Kise and wasn't surprised to see that he perfected it

"You have a perfect score Kise" I said giving it back and fixing my things

"Now you don't need me anymore" I said and stood up

"W-Wait Tanakacchi" He said

 _'Oh right he's calling me with a cchi now as well'_ I thought and looked at him raising my eyebrow

"How can I repay you?" He asked

"Nothing you bought me food last time that's enough"

"But Tanakacchi" He whined "What about I treat you after my make-up exams?" He asked happily and I of course refused again. But he wouldn't stop whining like an idiot so I agreed saying he'll never talk to me again after

\----------

 _'I'm bored'_ I thought as I waited on a bench for Kise to finish and eat lunch. I stood up and began walking to where my feet could drag me. After walking for a while I got lost again

 _'God when will I ever remember the route'_ I thought to myself turning back until I heard voices

"Oi why are you still hanging around with that blond brat?" One guy asked

"Ha? Isn't it obvious? He's a freaking model, he has a lot of money ya idiot!" The other guy said

 _'Are they talking about Kise?'_ I thought

"Ya idiot he's just some brat that's bragging and boasting about him being a model" The first guy laughed, I was about to walk away since eavesdropping is bad but I stopped because of what he said next

**_Kise's POV_ **

"Huh?" I thought not seeing the girl I was looking for at the bench "Where did she go?" I asked myself

"Eh?! Did she ditch me?!" I said and ran hoping I could find her somewhere

 _'Tanakacchi where are you?'_ I thought hoping she didn't ditch me. I continued running until someone spoke

"Oi why are you still hanging around with that blond brat?" A guy asked

"Ha? Isn't it obvious? He's a freaking model, he has a lot of money ya idiot!" The other said

"Ya idiot he's just some brat that's bragging and boasting about him being a model" The first guy laughed "He's probably enjoying his damn life having a good face and an athlete at that what a bastard" He laughed even more "What if we destroy his life? Saying lies to social media about him actually going around, fucking girls" He said

 _'Ouch'_ I thought I clenched my fist and was about to step up but someone beat me to it

"Oi'' That voice....Tanakacchi?! I leaned closer to see that it was really Tanakacchi

"Don't you dare do that'' She said glaring at the two boys. She was different, she wasn't the normal cold Tanakacchi...right now her cold eyes are even colder and she looked scary

"Ha? Who are you one of his fans? Don't fuck with me" He said

"As if I want to fuck someone as disgusting as you" She retorted "Don't get me wrong I ain't that idiot's fan but as someone who's with him for the past weeks, I know that he's doing his damn best to get where he is now unlike you disgusting uneducated worms who just envy someone when you don't even give an effort to be better yourselves"

"You bitch" The guy said grabbing Tanakacchi by the collar "What did you just fucking call me?"

"Did your stupidness affect your hearing too? I said you're a disgusting. uneducated. worm." She said emphasizing each word. The guy raised his fist to punch Tanakacchi but I punched him first

"Don't touch Tanakacchi" I said glaring at him

"Kise?!" She asked me shocked

"Hi" I said happily and waved my hand

"YOU FUCKERS!!" The guy yelled. I carried Tanakacchi bridal style and ran away before he hurt us

"Put me down!" Tanakacchi said "I could run as well"

"Nope" I said and continued to make my way through the gates.

"I didn't expect you to stand up for me Tanakacchi!" I said happily while putting her down

"Idiot, I didn't do it for you" She said and looked away

"Oh? But you look really scary earlier" I teased

"Shut up"

"Ah! We have a game after summer vacation you should watch us!"

"Why would I?"

"You should support your friends Tanakacchi!" I said pouting

"We're not friends"

"We are now" I said and grinned

"Is Kasamatsu-senpai gonna play too?" She suddenly asked

"Yep! He is the captain after all" I said "But why do you ask?" I smirked "Do you like Kasamatsu-senpai?" I asked wriggling my eyebrows at her making her glare

"Of course not" She said and walked ahead leaving me behind I hummed in reply

"Anyways let's go home Tanakacchi!!"

"Hey! you said you'll leave me alone after tutoring you!" She said

"Oh? Did I? I can't remember sorry" I said and ran away

"Jerk" She said and I laughed

\----------

**_Akemi's POV_ **

I was back again at Akane's house to spend the weekend there. Everything was normal except Yato, ever since that time I had a nightmare he started acting weird and was avoiding me

 _'Did I do something bad to him?'_ I thought walking up to his door, knocking softly

"Yes?" He asked opening the door but he looked surprised when he saw it was me

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked him

"I-I'm not, what are you talking about?" He said not looking at my eyes

"You couldn't even look at me in the eye" I said and he looked down

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No! Of course not!!" He said quickly

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I....I heard you sleep talking when you were having a nightmare again last time" He said

"And?" I asked and he looked at me

I knew that look, his gaze screamed pity. It was the look I desperately despised.

"Don't give me that look" I said glaring at him

"What look?" his face scrunched up in confusion

"You're pitying me and you know I don't like that" I said

"I-I'm not pitying you!" He shouted

"I know for a fact that you are because I've seen that look countless of times and your eyes says I'm right" I said and walked away leaving the house going back to my apartment where I felt the tears which I held back, now streaming down my face

_-timeskip-_

Kaijou lost to Too and Kise is crying. I hate to admit it but he was cool when he played. He even copied the dark blue haired guy.

 _'I guess that's why he's a copycat'_ I thought and watched him limp away to the locker rooms with Kasamatsu-senpai helping him walk. Kasamatsu-senpai was cool as well, lifting the team's spirit.

I was looking for their locker room to return Kasamatsu-senpai's jacket. I turned a corner and saw Kise and his teammates walking towards the exit but there were no signs of Kasamatsu-senpai, I followed to where they came from and saw the door with 'Kaijou High locker room' on it. I was about to knock when I heard sobs inside

 _'Kasamatsu-senpai?'_ I thought and stopped myself before knocking. I walked away and waited near the locker room where he was crying. After a couple of minutes he finally got out of the locker room

"Oh? Tanaka-chan? What are you doing here?" He said. Surprisingly he didn't stutter

"I was waiting for you" I said blankly and he blushed

"E-Eh? Did something happen?" He said

"I forgot to return your jacket last time" I said and gave him his jacket

"O-Oh thanks" He said and took the jacket out of my hands. We were walking together in silence

 _'Should I say something to cheer him up?'_ I thought

"Hey" I said and he looked at me "You were cool back there" I said. His eyes became teary and he looked away blushing

"T-Thanks"

We walked together outside the sports complex

"Oh! Tanakacchi!!!" Kise called out to me "I didn't know you were watching us!" He looked at me and then at Kasamatsu-senpai

"Why are you two together?" He asked. A guy with a short black hair with a green tint that is parted to the right pushed Kise out of the way and held my hand

"Hello miss what's a cutie doing with our captain?" He asked me

"None of your business" I said and took my hand

"You must be the cold beauty Kise and Kasamatsu were talking about during training"

"Cold beauty?" I asked him

"Yes, it is a person who is cold but cool and beautiful in short you my princess" He said and I stared blankly at him cringing...All of us were

"Stop hitting on her Moriyama-senpai!" Kise said

"Oh? I didn't know you like someone Kise" The cringey guy said

"He doesn't like me, we're just acquaintances" I said

"Eh?! Aren't we friends now?" He whined

"No" I said walking away from them

"Where are you going Tanakacchi?" Kise asked me

"Home"

"Can you watch us practice?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked. I thought for a while and nodded

"Eh?! Why are you so nice to him Tanakacchi?!" Kise whined again like an idiot

"I'm not" I said blankly and walked towards their bus with them

_-timeskip-_

Their practice is finally done, all of them are really good at playing

"Tanaka-chan" Kasamatsu-senpai sat next to me and I looked at him questioningly

"We're gonna eat dinner" He said "D-Do you want to come with u-us?"

"Why?" I asked

"Come with us Tanakacchi!!" Kise shouted

"A cute girl will be having dinner with us this must be heaven" The cringey guy said

"(O)h sh(e) (i)s eat(i)ng w(i)th (u)s?!" One guy yelled and I didn't understand a word he said

"You should join us" Another man with black hair said

"Well?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked me

"No" I said and all of them whined like idiots

 _'This is like Kise times 100'_ I thought and walked away from them so that they'll stop whining like cows but nope they followed me until I gave up and went with them

\----------

We were at Maji Burger again eating our dinner

"So Tanaka-chan" Moriyama said, "Which Middle School did you come from?" He asked. I froze on my seat not knowing what to say. I played with my nails and started to sweat

"W-Well...It's none of your business" I said and ate my dinner avoiding the topic. All of them seemed to notice my uneasiness so they didn't question any further. They were talking and laughing until we needed to go home. Unfortunately me and Kise walked home together considering we're neighbours

"Hey Tanakacchi" Kise said beside me and I hummed in reply

"I...Wanted to win" He said

"Don't you all?" I asked back

"Yea but...if only I have done better" He said stopping and cried again, flashbacks from my past came rushing through my head

_'Help me please' I sobbed on the floor 'Someone please help me'_

I sighed and went in front of him taking his head down on my shoulder which shocked him

"Just for tonight...you're not alone" I said and he continued to sob on my shoulder and I'm just standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do. After a couple of minutes he raised his head and looked at me with a smile

"Thanks...Akemicchi" He said and closed his eyes grinning like an idiot

"Don't call me that" I said and walked away from him going home

"Ah!! Akemicchi wait for me!!" He shouted and ran up to me

"It's too late for your noisy mouth you know?" I said

"Whoops" He whispered

We walked together in silence which was new since he was always so loud

"Why were you with Kasamatsu-senpai earlier?" He asked

"I gave his jacket back" I said blankly

"Eh?? You had his jacket?? Why?"

"We saw each other before you bothered me with your studying and I was cold so he gave his jacket to me" I said

"Was that the reason why you were asking if he'll come to the game last time?" He asked and I just nodded

We reached our apartment and entered the elevator together

"Hey Akemicchi" He said

"Don't call me that" I said

"Did something happen when you were in Middle School?" He asked making me flinch

"H-Huh?" I asked. He stared at me for a while and smiled

"Nothing!" He said and grinned

"Weirdo" I said

"Mean!!" He whined

We said our goodbyes and went inside our units. I finished taking a bath and ate dinner when my phone rang

_'Nakamura Yato'_

_accept_ **_decline_ **

I turned my phone off and went to sleep. After a couple of minutes someone rang the doorbell waking me up. I stood up and realized it was raining hard outside

 _'Who the heck is at my door in this weather?'_ I asked myself and slowly opened the door in case the person was a creep but to my surprise it was Yato drenched in the rain

"Can we talk?" He asked sadly

I immediately pulled him inside and got him a towel

"Are you insane?! Didn't you bring your car?? What if you get sick?!" I asked which made him smile and just stare at me

"What?" I asked

"I guess you're just putting up a facade to look strong on the outside huh?" He said and I sighed drying his hair with the towel

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed

"You're mad, of course I'm here to fix it" He said and I looked at him coldly

"Sorry" He said "I didn't mean to pity you Emi...I just feel terrible since I'm supposed to be your older brother yet I couldn't do anything when you were having a nightmare" He said. I saw tears escaping his eyes

I leaned down and hugged him

"You idiot you should've just told me" I said

"I'm sorry" He apologized and I said it's okay. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until we fell asleep in each other's arms since it was late


	7. I'm in love?

**_???'s POV_ **

I was walking around the streets when I heard a conversation between two high schoolers

"Damn that Kise" Someone said

"Yea he really punched you hard" A guy with him said

"What's with that girl anyways?! Fuck! How dare she mock me"

"What's her name again? Tanaka Akemi was it?"

My ears perked up at the familiar name...a very familiar one at that

"Yea she transferred before summer vacation damn her I'll get my revenge on the two of them!" He shouted

"Hey boys" I interrupted them

"Huh? Who the fuck are ya?" The guy who was punched by the guy named 'Kise' asked me

"Calm down my name's not important...You want to have revenge right?"

"Of course" He rolled his eyes

"I know a perfect way how you can have your revenge on one of them" I said smirking devilishly "Particularly Tanaka Akemi"

**_Akemi's POV_ **

_ 'Ugh so heavy' _ I thought, waking up because something heavy was on top of me. When I opened my eyes I saw Yato sleeping peacefully crushing me below him

"Ugh get off of me" I yelled and pushed Yato causing him to fall down the bed

"What's happening?!" He asked me frantically

"You're killing me with that fat body of yours"

"You mean abs?" He said and kissed his biceps. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth together with Yato

"You're sleeping in our house today right?" He asked me and I nodded

"Ah this brings back memories" He said once he's done and I looked at him confused

"What? Did you forget it already?" He asked me and I nodded. He looked at me with sad eyes

"We always brushed our teeth with Akane and Rina in the past right?" He said and both of us froze

"Ah sorry I shouldn't have said her name" He said covering his mouth and didn't look at me

"It's fine" I said and walked out of the bathroom

_ 'I hope you're happy now Rina' _ I thought packing my clothes

\---------- 

"Emi!!" Akane yelled running towards me with open arms. I shifted to the side causing her to fall on the floor

"HEY!" She yelled and I shrugged going inside their house

I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed

_ 'I should do my homework while I'm here' _ I thought getting up and walked towards my bag looking for my textbook

"Huh?" I couldn't find it inside my bag

_ 'Did I leave it in my apartment?' _ I thought getting ready to go back

_ 'But I didn't find it there earlier' _ I stopped walking and thought for a while until I remembered I left it at school

I went down and looked for Yato or Akane so they could drive me to Kaijou since I'm too lazy to walk there, lucky for me I saw Akane watching TV in the living room

"Akane can you drive me to Kaijou?" I asked her and she looked at me

"Why are you going there?"

"I left my textbook in my classroom" I said and she nodded turning the TV off and grabbed her car keys. We went inside her car and went to Kaijou

"I fell because of you earlier and now I'm driving you what a good sister I am" She said and sighed

"We're not sisters though" I said and she looked at me as if she wants to kill me right then and there

"What am I gonna do with you Emi" She groaned and I ignored her looking outside

We arrived at Kaijou minutes later

"Should I wait here for you brat?" She asked me and I shook my head

"I'll walk home" I said and walked away

"Hey! A simple 'thank you' won't hurt" She yelled and I continued walking towards the building

\----------

I got my textbook and was now walking in the campus of Kaijou

_ 'Ah I should borrow some books on the way home' _ I walked to where the library is and heard squeaky noises from the gym

_ 'Huh? They still have practice during the weekend?' _ I asked myself. I peeked inside and saw Kasamatsu-senpai practicing alone. So many balls are scattered on the floor and he can't seem to shoot the ball in the ring

"Dammit!!" He shouted when he missed

"You suck" I said and he turned to me annoyed. When he saw it was me he looked away and scoffed

"But" I added "You're the most hardworking one out of all the people in the Basketball team" I said. I grabbed the ball on his hands and threw it to the hoop. Of course I'm not good at basketball so it didn't went in

"You just need practice" I grabbed a ball and gave it to him

"I'm scared" He said making me tilt my head

"I was the reason why we lost last year...If only I hadn't miss a pass and let the opponent take the win...I don't deserve being the captain" He said

"Are you going to repeat that?" I asked him "That mistake I mean"

"Of course not" He said

"Then why are you still thinking about the past when you can just make up for it?" I said "Instead of thinking about it, why not think of ways how you can improve and win?"

He looked at me seriously

"I-I don't have a right to say all of this since I don't know what you're going through or feeling right now but all I can say is...You did well back there and you deserve the position of being their captain" I said and patted his back. He looked at me and tears escaped from his eyes

_ 'Fuck did I say something wrong?? What if what I said made him the opposite of being motivated?? Damn me and my dumb mouth' _ I continue to overthink

Little did I know his heart was beating like the fists of a thousand zombies trying to get to his brains

"Thank you" He said and grinned. I just stared at him since I didn't know what to do

"Anyways I need to go now" I bowed to him and was about to walk away

"Wait" He said and I looked at him

"It's the weekend" He said "W-Well...D-Do you want to go home together?" I stared at him

"There's no reason to" I said and walked away

I went to the library and borrowed the books I need

"Tanaka-san" Someone called out to me

"It's nice to see you here!" I looked at the person and saw it was my homeroom teacher

"Are you borrowing books too?" He asked and I nodded

"It's good that you're adjusting here and made a friend too!" He said and I looked at him

"Friend?" I asked him and he raised a brow

"Are you and Kise not friends?" He asked me

"We're...not" I said hesitantly

_ 'What are you hesitating for Akemi?' _ I asked myself

"Oh! Um..I thought you were friends since you guys are basically inseparable" He said rubbing the back of his neck "People might even think that the two of you are a couple" He added chuckling

"Why don't you try being friends with him? Kise Ryouta is a good kid" He asked and left me there questioning myself

_ 'Should I...Give it a try?' _ I thought. The times where Kise would bother me to be his friend suddenly came to my head

_ -flashback- _

_ "Let's be friends!!" _

_ "Eh? Aren't we friends?" _

_ "I really want to be her friend" _

_ "I feel like she's hiding something and it's hurting her...I just want her to release that since I know what that feels" _

I shook my head _ 'No...He just pity me since I remind him of his lonely days' _ I thought and grabbed the books I've borrowed going out of the library

"Oh" Me and Kasamatsu-senpai said since we bumped into each other at the gates. We walked towards our houses which is in the same way

"I guess we're still walking together huh" He asked and I nodded in reply

"Um...About earlier" I looked at him

"I really needed that...thanks again" He said, blushing even more than usual. I put my palm on his forehead and it made him even redder if that's even possible

"W-What's wrong? Are you sick??" I asked frantically since I haven't handled a sick person in my entire life

"I-I-I'm fine" He said and removed my hand from his forehead gently

"I-it's just h-hot" He fanned himself and started walking fast

_ 'What's with him? What if he fainted? I couldn't carry someone like him' _ I thought and looked at Kasamatsu-senpai in case something is wrong

But he just keeps on getting redder each time I look at him

"Are you sure you're okay Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Y-Yea"

We walked in silence until he suddenly stopped

"Ah!!" He said loudly startling me

"I forgot something at Kaijou! You should go back home okay? Bye!" He said and ran away

"Ah you'll faint if you run" I said to myself but went home since it was getting dark

\----------

Weekend passed by quickly and it is now Monday. I am now walking with Kise to school

"So how was your weekend Akemicchi?" He asked me

"Nothing new" I said and he nodded

"Well what I did on the weekend is..." He started blabbing about how his weekend went and that left me to listen

**_Kise's POV_ **

_ 'Huh? She's actually listening for once' _ I thought and continued telling how my weekend was

We arrived at school not long after that

"Hey what's with her clinging around Kise-kun?"

"What gives her the right to walk with our Kise-kun?!"

"She's probably just pretending to be a loner so she could have Kise-kun to herself"

_ 'What's with them?' _ I thought

"Hey stop talking about Akemicchi like that!" I shouted making Akemicchi look at me

"You don't know anything about her so stop it!" I grabbed her hand and went towards our classroom

"Why did you do that?" She asked me and I looked at her confused

"What do you mean _ 'Why did you do that' _ We're friends right?" I said and let go of her hand since we're already at our classroom

_ 'But seriously they need to stop saying mean things to Akemicchi considering they just wanted to be with me for being a model' _ I thought and remembered what happened in middle school

_ -flashback- _

_ "How lame" _

_ "Hey isn't that Kise's girlfriend?" _

_ "I'm stealing your girl Ryouta" _

I brushed it off since the girl that he 'stole' from me wasn't really my girlfriend but a girl claiming to be one since I'm a model

I looked at Akemicchi and saw that she was sleeping again at her desk

_ 'She's always asleep' _ I thought and brought my textbooks out preparing for class

\----------

"Akemicchi!!" It's lunch now and I'm pulling her out of our classroom to go to the cafeteria

"Let go of me you jerk!" She yelled

"Huh? I can't hear you!" I yelled back

We reached the cafeteria and spotted Kasamatsu-senpai and the others

"Oh? The princess is joining us today?" Moriyama-senpai asked and I nodded

"More like forced to" Akemicchi said walking away to order food

**_Kasamatsu's POV_ **

_ 'Shit shit shit she's here' _ I thought and looked at where she went to

"Oi Kasamatsu, you okay?" Moriyama asked me

"H-Huh?"

"You're sweating a lot you know and you're red as well" He said and touched my forehead

_ -flashback- _

_ She touched my forehead  _

_ "W-What's wrong? Are you sick??" She asked me while panicking _

_ 'Doki' _

"O-Oi why are you getting redder than before?!" Moriyama pulled me back to reality

"It's just hot you idiot!" I yelled and peeled the skin of my chicken

After a couple of minutes Tanaka-chan came back with a tray of rice and chicken skins

_ 'Is that her favorite?' _ I asked myself and an idea popped in my head

"Do you want some?" I asked her pushing my tray towards her. She looked at me and then at the tray, her eyes sparkled when she saw the peeled skin from my chicken

"Do you want it? I didn't touch it so it's clean" I said and she looked away and reached out her plate. I chuckled and put the peeled skin in a different plate to give her

"Wow it's like seeing a couple" Moriyama said making me blush furiously

"You i-idiot, it's just sharing" I said and ate again. Tanaka-chan doesn't seem bothered by it as she continued eating the chicken's skin happily

"Akemicchi I also have chicken skin, do you want some??" Kise asked her and her eyes sparkled even more. She pushed the plate I gave her towards Kise and grabbed the skins Kise have

"What the hell? Now she's sitting with the Basketball team? What kind of dirty tricks does she have up her sleeve?!"

"Tch! How slutty"

Girls around us were whispering about Tanaka-chan

_ 'What's wrong with them?' _ I thought

One girl was walking towards us as if she was going to sit here but when she was passing through Tanaka-chan she 'accidentally' spilled her drink on Tanaka-chan's uniform

"Whoops sorry it was an accident" The girl said and walked away giggling

All of us widened our eyes. I pulled out my handkerchief and gave it to Tanaka-chan which she nodded as thanks. After drying herself she stood up and grabbed her drink, she went to the girl earlier and pour what she was holding on top of the girl's head

"Ah sorry it was intentional" She said making everyone in the cafeteria go silent

"Ah...but I guess I don't need to apologize since it was intentional...I take my apology back" She added

"BITCH!" The girl got mad and was about to slap Tanaka-chan but was stopped when Tanaka-chan grabbed her hand twisting it

"Hey...Do you know how expensive this uniform is?" She asked the girl "If you have a problem with me you should tell it to myself not doing dirty tricks like this" She said and let go of the girl's hand walking towards us

_ 'Doki' _

"Wow that was hot" Moriyama said and I elbowed him

"Akemicchi are you okay??" Kise asked her and she nodded

"Wh(a)t's w(i)th th(e)m th(a)t w(a)s r(u)de" Hayakawa said

"I'm fine don't worry" Tanaka-chan said and went back to eating 

I touched my chest and felt that my heart was beating fast

_ 'What is this?' _ I asked myself. I looked at Tanaka-chan and felt my heartbeat increasing

  
  


_ 'Am I...in love?'  _


	8. Celebration

**_Akemi's POV_ **

Classes are done and I'm on my way to deliver the class's homework to the faculty office since I'm the one assigned today

"Excuse me, this is today's assignment" I said to the teacher and put the papers down on his table. I bowed and excused myself

"U-Um...Tanaka Akemi-san!" Someone called out to me. It was a girl with a black hair wearing glasses

"What?" I asked and she looked scared

_ 'Do I look scary?' _ I thought to myself

"Um...Are you and Kise Ryouta a couple?!" She asked loudly

_ 'Ah is she one of his fans?' _ I clicked my tongue startling her

"No we aren't" 

“Then friends?!”

“We’re not as well” I said and she looked sad

_ 'Isn't she supposed to be happy?' _

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she looked at me in the eye

"Why are you not friends?" She asked me

"Huh?"

"Why are you not a couple? Or friends??" She repeated "You two are always together! You guys are walking to school together as well!!" She said

"Ah...Well I don't think Kise wants to be my friend" I said to her and she was shocked

"W-What do you mean Tanaka Akemi-san?!" She asked me. Sheesh does she have to use my full name?

"I think Kise just wants to be friends with me since he pity me or something and I don’t think Kise looks at me like that" I told her lazily. I'm not wrong, he just wanted to be friends with me since he reminds me of his lonely days. When I said that to her she looked sad again

"Why did you ask?" I asked her and she started saying excuses like her cat suddenly died at the moment and ran away

_ 'Did she use telepathy on her cat?' _ I thought and went to my classroom

_ 'Why don't you try being friends with him? Kise Ryouta is a good kid' _ I thought about what sensei said to me

I reached the classroom and saw that Kise was still there

"Don't you have practice?" I asked him packing my stuff

"Actually I'm gonna watch two of my friend's match today" He said "Do you wanna come with me?" He asked and I refused

"I see...take care then" He said and walked away

_ 'Eh? _ ' I just stood to where I was standing

_ 'D-Did I hear that right??' _ I thought  _ 'He didn't become a whiny cow?'  _ I packed my stuff and went out as well

_ 'Hell must be freezing over' _ I thought and went towards the gate

"Yo!" Akane greeted me outside the gates leaning on her car

"Why are you here?" I asked thinking if I have work tonight

"Yato-nii is going abroad today" She said and I looked at her shocked

"What do you mean?"

"Well for now get inside we're gonna say goodbye to him at the airport" She said and I went inside

"Yato-nii was perfectly doing his work so his boss decided to take him overseas last week" She said while driving

"And why am I the last one to know this?" I asked annoyed

"Well" She paused

"Yato-nii didn't want to worry you and he said that if he sees your sad face he'll cancel his flight and shower you with his affections" She said and I huffed

"What is he my boyfriend?" I asked frustratingly and Akane chuckled

"Ya know sometimes I wonder who Yato-nii's real sister is between the two of us" She teased

"Ah! Though you are our sister" She said and I just hummed. She quickly looked at me but soon looked ahead

"That idiot just loves you so much Emi" She said and my gaze softened

\----------

"E-Emi" Yato stuttered when he saw me

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked nervously and glared at Akane who just looked away

"Is it bad that I'm here?" I asked him

"Yes...I-I mean n-no of course not!" I narrowed my eyes at him and he gulped

"I didn't wanna worry you" He said

"Hey! You're going to worry me more if you just disappeared like that you idiot!" I said to him and his eyes became teary

"S-Sor-" I cut him off by hugging him

"Take care there" I said and patted his back

"Yea" He said and hugged me back

"Am I watching a soap opera?" Akane whispered to auntie and she just shrugged

We said our goodbyes to each other and went home

"How's school?" Auntie asked me

"It's...good I guess" She and Akane looked at me

"What?" I asked them. They looked at each other and smiled

"Nothing!" They both said and laughed

_ 'Are they crazy now?'  _ I thought and looked out the window

**_Akane's POV_ **

"Did you hear that mom?" I asked her. We dropped Emi to her apartment earlier so it was just mom and I in the car

"Loud and clear" She replied. I smiled softly

"She isn't as cold as before too" I said

"Maybe she met someone?" Mom replied

"Maybe" I said "But whoever it is I am grateful, she didn't even deny when I called her our sister!" I said excitedly

"Hey! I know you're a liar but you shouldn't lie about this!" Mom said and harshly hit my head making me wince

"I'm not lying! She really didn’t deny it!" I shouted and she looked at me seriously

"That girl ain't Akemi" She said "Maybe she's possessed?!"

"Mom!" I yelled "Emi isn't possessed she's just...maybe turning back to her old self?" I said and both of us hummed

"Well whatever let's just hope for the best" I said and continued driving

**_Akemi's POV_ **

"Akemicchi?" Someone called out to me

_ 'There's only one person who calls me that' _ I thought and looked at the person only to see Kise

"Oh it is you!" He said and ran towards me

"What are you doing at this hour?" He said and looked up where the moon is shining

"It's pretty late" He said and looked at me waiting for an answer

"Ah it's probably none of my busine-"

"I was at the airport with someone" I said as he looked at me shocked

“I see, did someone leave?” He asked

“Yeah my sort of brother”

“Sort of?”

“We’re not related but he’s like a brother to me” I said while he hummed in response

We were both staring at the moon for a while

"Hey Kise" I called out to him

"Yes?" He said and looked at me curiously since I have never called his name before

"Why...do you want to be my friend" I asked him. He paused for a while clearly taken aback. He smiled and looked at the moon

"At first I wanted to be your friend so that I could tease Kasamatsu-senpai" He said

"Tease...Kasamatsu-senpai?" I asked him why would he tease Kasamatsu-senpai using me?

"Ah well we shipped the two of you at first" He said and rubbed the nape of his neck

"Anyways!" He clasped his hands "After a while I actually wanted to be friends with you" I looked at him silently not wanting to interrupt

"You reminded me of myself during Middle School before I joined the Basketball club and wanted to do the same to you but" He paused

"As time flies by and the longer I'm spending my time with you I thought that _ 'I want Akemicchi to be my friend' _ or something like that" He looked at me "That's why what you said to the girl earlier was wrong Akemicchi...I don't pity you and I never did" He grinned

"But I'll respect you if you still need time!"

"How will you respect me if you were eavesdropping earlier" I asked and he pouted 

“Sorry” he muttered 

I hummed and looked at the sky

_ 'Should I...give it a chance?' _ I thought and stared at him

"W-What's wrong Akemicchi?" He noticed me staring. I continued to look at him and remembered the time he stood up for me

_ 'Not even my 'friends' stood up for me back then but this guy...stood up for me when I rejected him every time he asked to be my friend' _ I thought and looked again at the sky ' _ If it’s Kise...maybe I could learn how to trust again' _

"Kise" I said looking at him

"Yes? He asked and smiled nervously

"Let's...be friends" I said and his smile dropped

"Huh?" He asked me

"Did I stutter?" I said seriously. He looked away but looked at me with a smile and a faint blush on his cheeks

"At last, we're finally friends" He said and grinned

"This calls for a celebration!" He added and I looked at him mortified

"Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and ran to a convenience store

\----------

"Popsicle?" I asked him. He bought two popsicles for the two of us

"Ah during Middle School whenever we needed to celebrate my friends and I would always buy popsicles" He explained and I hummed in reply

"What about you Akemicchi?" He asked me

"What about me?" I asked back

"What did you and your friends do whenever you celebrated something?" I looked down and didn't answer. He noticed this though

"Ah! you don't need to answer that if you're uncomfortable" He said and continued eating the popsicle

I didn't say anything and just continued eating mine

"Ah wait I need to text someone real quick" He said and I nodded. He pulled his phone and quickly typed. My phone buzzed in my pocket

**_Notifications_ **

**_Ryouta(work)_ **

: Rinacchi!! I have something good to tell you!!

I read it and looked at Kise who's happily looking at his phone _ 'One reply wouldn't hurt right?' _ I thought 

**_Watanabe Rina_ **

_ What is it Ryouta-kun? _

Soon, we were texting each other without him knowing the one he's texting is actually me

**_Ryouta(work)_ **

_ I'll explain later! _

After that I didn't reply anymore and both of us kept our phones in our bags

"I guess you had to text someone as well huh?" He said and chuckled. We both finished our popsicles and went home

\----------

"Tanaka Akemicchi's friend" He said for the nth time and giggled

_ 'What is he a high school girl in love?' _ I thought getting tired of his cheery mood

"Hehe Tanaka Akem-"

"If you don't shut up right here right now I'll make sure you can't use your mouth in your entire life" I said and he immediately went silent

"What made you change your mind?" He asked and I stared at him again

"Akemicchi...you're staring a lot tonight" He said blushing afterwards

_ 'What's this idiot getting to?'  _ I though and waited for him to answer

"Don't fall for me okay?" He said and winked playfully. An irk mark appeared on my forehead

"Stop getting ahead of yourself idiot" I said and walked away from him

"Ah!! Akemicchi!! I was just joking!" He said and ran up to me

_ 'I guess it'll be worth it?' _ I thought

Little did I know...I was wrong

_ -timeskip- _

**_Kise's POV_ **

"Rinacchi!!" I yelled running towards her 

"Ryouta-kun!" She yelled back. I grabbed her hands and grinned

"Guess what?!" I asked her

"Did you make Akemi-san your friend?" She asked and I nodded happily

"Oh? That's good Ryouta-kun!!" She said with a big smile

"Right? Right??" I asked her excitedly

"Let's do the shoot first before you guys talk okay?" The photographer asked us and we both nodded. I went after him so that we can start until a thought popped in my head

_ 'Did I tell her Akemicchi's name?'  _ I shook my head and brushed it off thinking maybe I slipped when we were talking

\----------

The shoot was done and Rinacchi and I are currently eating dinner

"And then?" She asked. I was telling her about how I made Akemicchi my friend

"She asked me 'Let's...be friends' and I was shocked!! But of course I said yes and we went to eat popsicles in a nearby convenience store!" I said imitating how Akemicchi said it last night

"Woah I'm happy for you Ryouta-kun!" She said and I grinned 

"Thanks!!"

"Now that you guys are friends what are you going to do now?" She asked me seriously

"I'll be her greatest friend she ever had!" I said ambitiously and she hummed in reply

"Ah! Maybe I could introduce the two of you someday!" I could see her tense up in the corner of my eye

"Maybe sometime...I'm busy nowadays" She said and I pouted

"Then when both of you are free!" I said and she continued eating dinner

We finished eating dinner and offered to bring her home but she immediately declined saying she has someone to pick her up so I went home by myself

"I wonder what Akemicchi is doing now" I asked myself and pulled my phone from my pocket

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Akemicchi!! _

After a few minutes she replied

**Akemicchi <3**

_ What? _

_ 'As cold as always'  _ I thought 

**Kise Ryouta**

_ What are you doing right now? _

**Akemicchi <3**

_ Nothing _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Ehh? _

_ Anyways! _

_ I met with a friend today _

_ She's a good friend I should introduce the two of you to each other! _

**Akemicchi <3**

_ And why would we do that? _

**Kise Ryouta**

_ Well another friend is good right? _

**Akemicchi <3**

_ No _

After bantering with her to meet up with Rinacchi I gave up since she wouldn't say yes

_ 'Someday!' _ I thought determined to make them friends


	9. Let's End It

**_Akemi's POV_ **

I was at the Supermarket buying groceries for Akane and auntie. I turned an aisle and saw a blonde girl looking at the different chips

 _'She looks so familiar'_ I thought and continued searching to the next aisle

\----------

"HEY! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA PAY JUST RETURN THE ITEMS" People were yelling since there was someone who was having a hard time looking for her money. I peeked at the person and saw that it was the same blonde woman that I saw earlier

"Excuse me" I said passing through the people to reach the counter carrying the food I bought

"I'll pay for her stuff as well" I said to the lady and put the foods that I'm carrying gently. I paid for both of our groceries and went our way

"T-Thank you" She said, her eyes teary

"I-It's fine" I said. She grabbed my hands and leaned closer to me

"How can I repay you?!" She asked

"I-It's fine you don't have to do anything" I said shaking my hands 

“At least let me treat you to lunch!” She said and I sighed giving up. We were now walking towards her house

“Oh right!” She said and I looked at her

“I’m Kise Rika! Nice to meet you” She said and I stopped walking

 _‘Kise??’_ I thought, staring at her. Now that I think about it they have the same blonde hair as well as the same yellow eyes

“I have a younger brother studying at Kaijou. You might know him since he’s a model!” She continued

“I also study at Kaijou” I said and she looked at me

“Really?! Do you know Kise Ryouta?!” She asked and I nodded

“What a small world!” She said “Do you call him by his last name?” She asked and I nodded 

“Then you should call me Rika instead of my last name!” She said and I nodded again

“Let’s go! Ryou is also at the house” She said and pulled me towards their house

 _‘Why didn’t I noticed sooner’_ I asked myself

\----------

“Akemicchi?!?!” Kise said when he saw me enter his house

“What are you doing here?!” He asked

“She helped me pay earlier since I couldn’t find my wallet” Rika-san explained 

“Rika-nee you’re really clumsy you know?” Kise teased

“Brat! as if you’re any different” Rika-san said and they continued to bicker with each other

“SHUT UP!” Another woman came she looked exactly like the other two

“Geh! Ruka-nee” Both of them said

“Rika! I always remind you not to forget your wallet whenever you’re going out!” She yelled at Rika-san and turned to Kise

“Ryouta! Respect your older sister!” She yelled and turned to me

“You!” She yelled and paused “Who are you?”

“She helped me earlier!” Rika-san said

“She’s my friend!” Kise said happily

“Tanaka Akemi nice to meet you” I said and bowed

“Kise Ruka nice to meet you too” She said and also bowed “Call me Ruka”

“Oh? A new person?” Someone came again but this time it was an older woman

 _‘Their mother?_ ’ I thought

“Ah! This Tanaka Akemicchi! My friend!” Kise said while holding my shoulders

“She helped me earlier mom” Rika-san said

“I see I’m Kise Haruna” She said “Thanks for taking care of my idiot son”

“MOM!” Kise whined

“Anyways since you’re here please join us for lunch” Ruka-san said and all of us went to the dining room. Kise sat on my left side while Rika-san was on my other side

“So Tanaka-chan how is Ryou at school?” Rika-san asked me and all of them looked at me to hear what I’m gonna say

“Well he is” I paused “Really energetic and annoying at times but he’s a good person” I said

“Hmm? It’s the first time a girl said that Ryou is annoying” Ruka-san said and all of them nodded

“How is he annoying?” Haruna-san asked me

“He keeps on asking to be my friend since we met” I said and continued to eat my food

“He was the one asking? Not the other way around??” Ruka-san asked me and I nodded. All of them looked at Kise shockingly 

“She’s right!” Kise said happily “Well it doesn’t matter now since we’re friends!” He added while grinning. Ruka-san, Haruna-san and Rika-san looked at each other

 _‘What’s with them?’_ I thought but brushed it off thinking it was nothing

\----------

“I can help washing the dishes” I told Haruna-san

“But you’re a guest!” Rika-san said

“Eh? I’ll help too if Akemicchi wants to wash the dishes!” Kise said

“Let them be Rika” Haruna-san said and the two of them walked to the living room

“I’ll put soap and you’ll rinse them okay?” Kise said and I nodded

“Thanks for helping Rika-nee” He said

“I just did what I needed to do” I said and continued rinsing the plates he gave

“Still I want to thank you since other people probably got mad at her earlier right?” He said and I nodded

After washing the plates, I was cleaning the outer part of the sink until I felt something wet touching my face. I touched it and saw that it was soap bubbles. I looked at Kise to see that he was trying not to laugh but failed miserably 

“BWAHAHAHA YOU LOOK GOOD WITH THAT SOAP ON YOUR FACE AKEMICCHI!” He said laughing. I grabbed the soap and put some on his face too

“Now we’re even” I said and continued cleaning but Kise didn’t stop. He put more bubbles on top of my head making my hair wet

“We’re not done yet Akemicchi!” He said 

“It’s on” I said and we continued to put bubbles on each other

“HEY! STOP WASTING SOAP!” Haruna-san said and we apologized after

“Sorry about my mom” He said drying his hair with a towel “She can be quite scary sometimes” He added

“It’s fine” I said, continuing to dry my hair as well. Haruna-san gave the two of us towels since our hairs were wet

“I’m going back to the apartment later so I’ll go with you” He said and I nodded

“Ryou” Ruka-san called out to him 

“Yea?” Kise replied

“I need to talk to you come here” She said 

“Okay! I’ll go down soon” Kise said and we heard Ruka-san walking away

“I’ll be back soon” He said “Make sure to dry your hair so you won’t get a cold okay?” He added and walked away. I did what he told me and dried my hair

“Oh? Tanaka-chan!” I turned around and saw Rika-san

“Do you want me to help you dry your hair?” She asked me and I nodded. She went inside a room and was holding a hair blower when she went out. She plugged the hair blower and proceeded to dry my hair

“Tell me about yourself Tanaka-chan” Rika-san said while drying my hair

“What do you want to know?” I asked and she hummed

“What do you think of Ryou?” She asked 

“Well he’s annoying” I said and Rika-san chuckled 

“Well that’s really a first” She said

“But” I said and paused “He’s a kind person and a good friend who cares about everyone important to him, I don’t regret being friends with him even if we just met” I added

“I see” She said “I’m glad”

“About what?” I asked

“Ryou is always getting used by people since he was a child” She paused still drying my hair “Ruka-nee and I would always be worried about him having real friends”

I remember how Kise opened up to me when I was Rina

_-flashback-_

_To be honest I feel like the people at school just want to be around me since I make more money being a model, the same goes with the girls in my school you know?" He stopped and looked down on his lap "They just either want to go out with me because of money or looks no one really likes me for me”_

“So I'm very grateful that you became Ryou’s friend! You don’t look like the type to just use him so I’m assured”

“I...won’t use that idiot...nobody deserves to be used” I said but it felt like I was saying it to myself

“Thank you Tanakacchi!”

“T-Tanaka..cchi?” I thought looking at myself in the mirror

“Yep!”

 _‘Like brother like sister I guess’_ I thought. The two of us talked for a while until my hair was completely dried. I walked around to find Kise and saw him outside the veranda

**_Kise’s POV_ **

“What is it Ruka-nee?” I asked once we reached her room

“Do you like her?” She asked and I felt my face warming up

“O-Of course not, we're just friends!” I said and she hummed

“It’s the first time that you’re the one who’s pestering someone to be your friend”

“She’s right” Mom suddenly came inside the room

“I like her” She added “She’s not like the other girls who become fake when they’re with you especially now in front of your family” 

“She’s not my girlfriend, she doesn’t have any reason to be shy and coy” I said pouting

“But the other girls you brought home in the past weren't your girlfriends, right? Yet they go acting high and mighty since they met us” Ruka-nee said

“A-Anyways I don’t like her okay?” I said and went back to Akemicchi

“What do you think of Ryou?” I heard Rika-nee ask

‘Huh? They’re talking about me?’ I thought and continued listening

“Well he’s annoying” Akemicchi said and Rika-nee chuckled 

_‘Mean’_ I thought pouting _‘Just when I thought she was warming up to me’_

“Well that’s really a first” Rika-nee said

“But” Akemicchi said and paused “He’s a kind person and a good friend who cares about everyone important to him, I don’t regret being friends with him even if we just met”

“I see” Rika-nee continued drying Akemicchi’s hair

I walked away in silence so they wouldn't notice me eavesdropping on them. I giggled to myself

“So Akemicchi thinks I’m a good friend huh” I said to myself and grinned. I walked towards the veranda and admired it, not too long I hear some footsteps behind me

“Kise?” I turned around and saw Akemicchi looking at me. Her hair was completely dried 

“Oh? Your hair is dry now” I said, stating the obvious. She touched her hair

“Rika-san helped me dry it earlier” She said and I nodded

“Rika-nee and Ruka-nee was the one who pushed me to be a model” I said and she looked at me

“At first I didn’t want to do it but they pestered me everyday saying my good looks are a waste if I don’t use it for good so I tried it” I added 

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked and I chuckled remembering she’s not one to care about this stuff

“Nothing I just wanted to say it”

She hummed as we stood next to each other in silence 

“They’re nice people” She said 

“Yea they are” I said and looked at her “What about your parents?” I asked and I could see her tense up

 _‘Are they not on good terms?’_ I asked myself regretting that I asked her

“A-Ah you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to” I said waving my hands frantically 

“They’re dead” She said and once again there was silence

“S-Sorry for asking”

“What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong” She said

"I...have no memories of them when I was younger so I don’t really know what they look like or what happened" She added

"Amnesia?" I asked and she nodded. Silence took over us

“Let’s go to the apartment?” I asked changing the topic

“Sure” She said “Let’s say goodbye to your sisters and mother”

We went inside the house and made our way to my sisters and mom

“We’re going to our apartment now” I said

“Thank you for the lunch it was good” Akemicchi said and bowed

“Please come again” Mom said

“Yea we’ll be waiting for you” Ruka-nee said. Rika-nee held both of Akemicchi’s hand

“Please come back!” She said leaning towards Akemicchi

“Rika-nee you’re making her uncomfortable” I said pushing her away “She probably doesn’t want to come ba-” I was cut off by Akemicchi

“I will” Akemicchi said with a faint blush and all of us grinned

 _‘I hope Akemicchi and I will be friends forever’_ I thought walking beside Akemicchi to our apartment

Little did I know, I jinxed it

_-timeskip-_

I was getting out of my unit when I saw Akemicchi going out of her own as well

"Akemicchi!" I yelled and she turned around to look at me

"Morning!!" I said and she nodded in reply

"Let's go to school together!"

"Even if I refuse we'll still go together since you're persistent plus we're going to the same school in the same class and all" She said and I chuckled

"You're right!!"

We arrived at the school a few minutes since it isn't that far from our apartment. Of course my fans were still complimenting me about how good I look I mean when did I ever look bad? But other than that something was off. People were looking at us...no people were looking at Akemicchi not me

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked Akemicchi and she just shrugged

When we got to our classroom people immediately went silent as if we were intruding on a very important conversation

Akemicchi slept as soon as she sat on her desk and I sat at my seat ignoring the people looking at Akemicchi thinking they're just jealous since she's with me

 _'I'm'_ " her friend now" I didn't notice that I actually said the last part out loud making my classmates look at me I ignored them and happily looked outside the window to admire the sunrise

A/N: A little bit of angst hereee just a warning <3

**_Akemi's POV_ **

_'What's with these people?'_ I thought as I walked to the comfort room while people are looking at me

 _'Ugh this brings back bad memories'_ I ignored them. After doing my business I heard some girls walking in

"Hey, did you hear the rumors about the transfer student? What's her name again? Ta...Tanaka Akemi was it?" One girl said

"Yea that's her name, I didn't think she was actually a slut" The other one said

 _'Huh? What are they talking about?_ ' I thought and continued to eavesdrop

"Ugh, so that's why Kise has been with her since she's offering some services for him huh? Who knew the famous Kise Ryouta was actually just a man whore?" They laughed and I felt my anger boiling inside me so I went out

"Hey Kise isn't like that" I said

"Wow, now she's eavesdropping on us" One girl said

"Why don't you distance yourself from Kise-kun?" The other one said to me

"And why would I do that?" I asked

"Duh! aren't you tainting Kise-kun's image here? It's all your fault you know so it’s natural that you distance yourself from him" She said and the two of them walked away "If only you didn't show up here" I heard one of them say before going out

Three days have passed and people are judging both Kise and me. We talked about it once on our way home but he just said to ignore it. I was walking down the corridor when people were talking amongst themselves not even bothering to keep their voices low

"Look it's the service girl!"

"Wow I didn't know that's Kise's type"

People keep on judging the two of us. I walked faster trying to escape this hell hole for the nth time

_"It's your fault Akemi"_

Memories from the past flashed through my head making my head hurt

 _'No it's not your fault Emi'_ I told myself and continued walking towards my classroom

"Hey look it's the girl wooing Kise Ryouta"

"Man, how low did Kise get?"

"Maybe I should ask for some services as well?"

Stop it

_"It's your fault anyway"_

No...Stop it

_"Because of you, everything's ruined!!"_

No....I-It wasn't my fault

_"If you weren't here maybe everything would be alright"_

The bell rang signaling it was time for students to go back to their own respective classrooms, but I didn't. I fell on my knees and stared at the floor

 _'It's...my fault again isn't it?'_ I thought and leaned my head on the wall

Lunch came and I cutted class. I thought my past wouldn't be relevant again after transferring here. I even tried being low profile as much as possible but unfortunately...I was wrong

We were now walking home and I'm don't have the energy nor the mood to speak at all

"Akemicchi?" Kise called me and I looked at him blankly

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out since earlier" He said and I sighed

"It's none of your business" I said coldly and went ahead of him

A few days passed and I was avoiding Kise so that the rumors should at least die down. Someone bumped into me hard making me fall

"Oops didn't see you there slut!" Everyone around us giggled. All of them went to their classes and I'm still on the floor staring blankly

"Akemicchi!!" Someone called out to me. I didn't even need to look up to see who called me

"What happened?!" He asked and tried to make me stand but I just fell back to the floor so he carried me to the infirmary

"Are you sick?" He asked me and looked for medicines

"Hey...Kise" I told him and he looked at me

"What's wrong? Do you need anything??" He said and I paused. We had a short staring contest until I spoke

  
  
  
  


"Let's end our friendship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYSS to those who are still reading this fic thank you very much for the support!! I didn't expect this to have 100 reads <33 I hope you continue to read this and enjoy it! Stay safe always (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> OH and btw I know that Kise's family's name wasn't revealed so I just made their names up lolol


	10. The Sunrise Above Us

**_Kise's POV_ **

"Let's end our friendship" She said and I couldn't move

"H-Huh? What do you mean Akemicchi" I asked her

"Let's end our friendship" She repeated

"Is it because of the rumors?" I asked her and she flinched

"It's" She paused "none of your business" She said and walked out of the infirmary leaving me alone

What happened? I stood up and walked out of the infirmary

_ 'Ugh, why does it hurt more than a break-up?' _ I thought still walking

"Kise!" Someone called out to me and I saw Kasamatsu-senpai together with Moriyama-senpai

"What's with those rumors?" He asked and I was shocked

_ 'The rumors reached the 3rd year?!' _ I thought

"What rumors?" I asked pretending not to know

"Don't play dumb! The rumors that Tanaka-chan was just doing some...some...some t-things so that you'll stay by her side!" He said blushing

"Ah that" I said calmly

"Don't give us that 'ah that' crap what happened?!" He asked me

"Where's Akemi-chan?" Moriyama-senpai asked me. I told them that we became friends a while ago and Moriyama-senpai was now calling her by her first name. I told them the whole story about how Akemicchi started avoiding me and now she suddenly broke our friendship

"Hmm" They all hummed in understanding

"What if she's just trying to protect you?" Moriyama-senpai asked me

"Huh?"

"Idiot! She's probably thinking it's her fault that the rumor started" Kasamatsu-senpai said after hitting me in the head

"That could be a possibility too" Moriyama-senpai said

"Are there any more possibilities??" I asked him

"She could be tired of you Kise" He said seriously and gained a punch from Kasamatsu-senpai

"She's not like that you idiot!" He yelled

_ 'Huh? Does he know Akemicchi more than me?' _ I thought looking at Kasamatsu-senpai

"There's that picture too" Moriyama-senpai said and I looked at him confused

_ 'A picture?' _ I thought

"Idiot! It's obviously edited!" Kasamatsu-senpai yelled at Moriyama-senpai

"Anyways you should clear up things with her before our game starts next two weeks" He said and I nodded

"Thanks senpais!" I said bowing to them and ran to our classroom

"Ah, Kise-kun!! You're here!" Ai Nanase shouted, making me confused. Everyone inside was looking at Akemicchi who looked scared

"We have something to show you!" She said holding a picture that's flipped to the back so I can't see it although there was something written on the back of it but I couldn't read it because of the distance. The moment she walked towards me Akemicchi suddenly ran up to the girl and tried to snatch the picture but the whole class was trying to get the picture to me

_ 'Was that the picture Moriyama-senpai was talking about earlier?' _ I thought as I watched them pass the picture and Akemicchi tried to get it. A guy suddenly held Akemicchi back so she couldn't move and the girl earlier showed the picture to me

My eyes widened. It was Akemicchi...A younger version of herself sleeping in bed while three boys who were only in towels were around her sleeping form. I flipped it to the back and the words

_ "Had fun with the no.1 student in the school" _

I looked up at Akemicchi and my eyes widened even more. She was crying, her face was telling me that she was scared. Her eyes brimming with tears as she looked at me as if asking me to help her

Before I could say anything she got out of our classmate's grasp and quickly ran out of the classroom

"Akemicchi!!" I yelled going after her but I lost her

"Shit" I said and brushed my hair back

\----------

"Akemicchi left her bag" I said to myself looking at her desk

"I should give it back to her" I grabbed her bag and went to the gym

"Kasamatsu-senpai!!" I yelled

"What?!" He yelled back

"I'm not going to practice today!" I said 

"Wha- Why?!" He shouted at me gaining attention from everyone

"Hehe I have to give something back" I forced a smile and raised Akemicchi's bag. He narrowed his eyes and turned away

"I'm gonna double your training tomorrow, understood?" He said and I said nodded

I rang the doorbell to her unit and waited

And waited

And waited but there was no reply

_ 'Is she not home?' _ I thought and rang the doorbell again in case she opens it up  _ 'I guess not' _ I went to my own unit and prepared for work

\----------

"Ryouta you're here!" The photographer greeted me  _ 'I should ask Rinacchi for advice' _ I thought remembering we were gonna do another collab

"Let's get started everyone" The photographer shouted and I looked at the place searching for Rinacchi but I couldn't find her anywhere

"Um...Where's Rinacchi?" I asked him

"Huh? Oh right! Well she texted me saying she can't go to work because of personal reasons" He explained and I nodded

_ 'I hope everything is okay with Rinacchi' _ I thought and proceeded with the shoot

After the shoot, I quickly went home and rang Akemicchi's doorbell but no one opened the door sadly. I sighed and went to my own unit thinking I'll just give it to her at school tomorrow

**_Akemi's POV_ **

I ran away....again

Kise...he saw it

_ "I don't wanna be with you anymore!" _

My hand went up to my aching head

_ "Help me" _

My knees gave up and I fell to the floor

_ "Someone please help me" _

I quickly stood up running again tears falling down my eyes

_ "Don't leave me" _

I went to a small park where I used to go with my late best friend

_ "I don't wanna be alone" _

I sat down behind the slide where no one could see me and curled myself up like a ball. It was cold but I didn't mind it

_ "It's your fault!" _

I cried myself to sleep separating myself from reality I know I could never run away from

\----------

I woke up to my phone ringing. I checked it and saw I have 3 new messages from 'Ryouta(work)', 17 messages and 2 missed calls from Kise, 3 messages from Kasamatsu-senpai

I didn't open them...I was too scared to open them

_ 'Even Kasamatsu-senpai saw it' _ I thought and hugged my knees. My face was sticky from all the tears last night and my uniform is already dirty now from laying down on the ground

_ 'Should I go to school?' _ I asked myself leaving the park and going to my apartment to get change

_ 'But I don't want to' _ I stopped walking and stared at the floor

_ "Are you running away again?" _ A voice inside my head said

_ 'Running away' _ I thought and continued walking

"Tanaka-chan!?" I looked over and saw Kasamatsu-senpai

_ 'Shit he probably thinks I'm disgusting and pathetic' _ I thought but to my surprise, he didn't say anything about it

"What happened?!" He ran over to me and held my shoulders. He looked at me from top to bottom

"Were you out all night?" He asked and I nodded

"Let's go to your apartment" He said and grabbed my freezing hand

We reached my apartment lucky for me I didn't cross paths with Kise

"I'll wait here okay?" He said and I nodded again

I went up to my unit, removed my dirty uniform, and changed to a new one

_ 'Fuck I forgot my bag yesterday' _ I thought going out of my unit

_ 'Whatever' _

Just as Kasamatsu-senpai said he was still there waiting. He sighed

"You'll get cold again idiot" He said and removed his scarf wrapping them around my neck

_ 'Warm' _ I thought. We went to Kaijou together

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked me and I shook my head

"I see" He said and we walked silently

"I'll come with you to your classroom okay?" He said and I quickly shook my head

"It's fine, I can handle it myself" I said and looked away. He sighed again

"I'm one call away alright?" He said and I nodded. I gave my number to him and Kise last time in case something happened

"You can do it" He said and ruffled my hair. We separated at the entrance of the building since the 1st year and 3rd year hall are split up

\----------

I opened my shoe locker and several pieces of paper fell with a few thumbtacks with them

_ 'Die' 'slut' 'whore' 'drop dead' _

I picked them up and threw them into the nearest trash bin

_ 'It's okay I'm used to it' _ I kept on repeating those words until I reached the classroom. I opened the back door and went inside ignoring the stares at me

I locked eyes with Kise but looked away afraid of him judging me

"Everyone, we're changing seats!" The class rep yelled and started drawing boxes and numbers on the board

"Okay! All of you carry your own desks and pick one paper inside this box no peeking!" She said and put a small box in front of her

When it was my turn, her face turned into disgust, and pushed the box in front of me. I sighed and put my hand inside picking a paper with the number '16' written on it

I looked at the board and saw that number 16 was on the back by the window side. I took my desk and placed it in there sitting quietly enjoying the view outside

"Ugh! My number is 23! Someone switch with me!! I don't wanna sit beside a slut!" Ai Nanase yelled loudly

The number beside me was 23 so I guess my new seatmate is a bitch now

"Hey!!" She continues to be a bitch about it. Someone harshly dropped their desk beside me and I looked at it shocked

"I'll be sitting here then" My eyes widened

It was Kise

"Kise-kun! You shouldn't sit next to her who knows she might manipulate you" Someone said

"All of you keep on yelling or shouting at Akemicchi about being a slut when you don't even know the story behind that picture!" He yelled glaring at everyone

"Kise-kun!! What can you explain about a picture with those words on the back?! What explanation do you have?!" Everyone was ganging up on Kise

I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him since it may make things worse and target him

My suffering alone is enough

He took my hand from his shoulder and held it tightly

"Akemicchi is my friend, she isn't the person who you think she is!! The rumors are dumb and the picture could be easily edited with the technology we have nowadays!!" He yelled "If you want to bully Akemicchi you have to go through me first!" He finished

I felt my tears dripping down my face

_ 'What's with you?' _ I thought staring at him. He looked at me and pulled me out of the classroom. I didn't fight back against him pulling me to who knows where

We reached the rooftop and he stopped walking, making me stop as well. I looked down making my tears fall even more

I felt a hand on my cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb. I slowly looked up and locked eyes with Kise

"It's okay...I'm here you're not alone anymore" He said and hugged me. I broke down in his chest the words I have been longing to hear for so many years has finally been said to me

He stroked my hair and let me cry on his chest as I grabbed his shirt tightly. The two of us stayed like that for a while until he pulled away and I pulled him back wiping my tears on his shirt and turned away from him

"Akemicchi" He called me

"What?" I asked without looking at him

"Are you shy?" He asked me teasingly and I looked at him

"Of course not" I said

"Heh? But why did you pull me back? Isn't it because you don't want me to see your crying face?" He teased some more

"Whatever" I said and walked away from him

"Ah! Akemicchi wait for me!" He ran up to me. I stopped making him stop as well

"What's wrong?" He asked

**_Kise's POV_ **

"What's wrong?" I asked her since she stopped walking. She turned around and looked at me

My eyes widened

"Thanks, Kise" She said while smiling. Akemicchi was...smiling

The sunrise shining above us reflected on her face making her more beautiful than she already is. The world went quiet as if it was just Akemicchi and I were the only ones that exist. My mind went blank but I know for sure that what I'm seeing right now is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life

_ 'Thump’ _

She turned away and went down the rooftop leaving me stunned

"Ah" I came back to my senses and saw that she's already gone

"Akemicchi!!" I yelled and went after her

"Why did you leave me up there?" I asked her

"You weren't saying anything and was just staring so I felt uncomfortable idiot" She said and I blushed

"I wasn't staring Akemicchi!" I said defensively

"Sure whatever you say" She said sarcastically and I pouted

We entered the classroom together and the class went quiet when they saw us

_ 'Tch' _ I thought and went to my seat beside Akemicchi

"I guess we're seatmates again huh?" I asked her happily and she nodded

Our homeroom teacher went inside the classroom and saw the new seating arrangement

"Oh! Kise and Tanaka, you guys are seated next to each other again?" He said

"Yes!" I said eagerly and Akemicchi nodded. Sensei burst out laughing

"Fate must love you two huh?" He said and started writing on the board. My heart was beating fast and I looked at Akemicchi

_ 'No no no it's because we ran earlier, yea that's the cause of this calm down Kise Ryouta'  _ I said calming myself down with my hand on my chest

\----------

Classes are done and I'm on my way to the gym with Akemicchi!

"Ugh why do I have to watch you" She complained

"So you can support me Akemicchi!" I said back

"It's not like you need my support you have your fangirls"

"Oh? Are you jealous Akemicchi?" I teased and her face scrunched up in disgust

"As if I want some strangers flocking around me, disgusting" She said and I sweatdropped

We reached the gym and we heard people arguing

"She's not a slut!!" I heard Kasamatsu-senpai yelling. Akemicchi and I looked at each other and ran inside the gym. We saw Kasamatsu-senpai holding another boy by the collar

"What? Why are you standing up for her? The picture clearly says she's a slut!" The boy retorted making Kasamatsu-senpai angrier

"Stop it" Akemicchi said and went between the two guys

"Are you going to serve me as well slut?" The boy said. Kasamatsu-senpai got angrier as he was about to punch the boy until Akemicchi grabbed the boy by his tie and leaned to his ear. She whispered something to the guy making his smirk turned into a terrifying face

Akemicchi pushed him away and patted his shoulder

"Do you still want some 'service' from me?" She asked and the guy shook his head and ran outside the gym

"Cool beauty!" Moriyama-senpai yelled "What did you say to him?" He asked and all of us leaned closer to know what she said

"I said that my so-called service only consists of cutting his balls and feeding it to him if he won't stop saying nonsense" She said calmly and all of us gulped nervously

"Remind me not to anger you" Moriyama-senpai said and all of us laughed except Akemicchi of course


End file.
